Law & Order CI: Redemption Song
by Lina-Baggins
Summary: Sequel to 'The Temptation Of Goren'. Bobby and Maria are due to be married in four weeks, but someone's killing off the gospel choir singers in the church they booked. Can they discover who it is before they're next? FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter One: Murder by Music

Law & Order: Criminal Intent – _Redemption Song_ Part One.

**A/N: Based on the early reviews (thanks to Lallyb and blucougar57) for chapter seven of _The Temptation Of Goren_, I decided to go on and write _Redemption Song_, a fan fiction based around six months after Bobby proposed to Maria. _Redemption Song_ is written and performed by Stevie Wonder. I neither own the rights to him, the song, Dick Wolf's characters or title. I only own Maria and boy, is she fun to play with!**

Senior Detective Robert O. Goren was a professional. Always had been, always intended to be. Which was why he was getting so flustered at the moment.

'Look, why are y-you asking me?' he asked exasperatedly, as Maria whipped past him.

'C-can't you j-just go shopping without me?'

Maria peeped her head out of the change rooms.

'Yeah, sure Bobby. I'll just go shopping for a wedding dress without my husband-to-be! Brilliant, inspired!' she snapped at him, disappearing behind the curtain again. Bobby groaned. When he had proposed to Maria, he hadn't banked on being dragged from wedding store to wedding store, looking for the perfect dress. Nor had he expected to be bombarded with questions about invitations, colours, flowers, catering and venues for the reception. All he wanted was a quiet life. Fat chance.

'What about this one?' Maria asked as she stepped out of the fitting room, wearing the sixth dress that day. Bobby hadn't liked any of the earlier dresses she'd picked out, but he was determined to try and find at _least_ one that he did like. Bobby sat back and took in her figure. Maria's long, copper curls fell in waves to her shoulders, which were caressed by spaghetti-strap sleeves in a pale ivory. The ivory satin flowed out from under her arms and swirled about her feet. Simple, but elegant. Maria looked expectantly at Bobby.

'Well?' she asked hesitantly. Bobby tilted his head.

'Hmmm...' he hummed playfully. Maria shot him a warning looked. Bobby grinned and laughed.

'I think it's perfect. It's-it's so you,' he said softly. Maria beamed and ran down into Bobby's open arms. He lifted his fiance off the ground and twirled her around.

'I love you, Bobby Goren,' she whispered in his ear. Bobby brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her gently.

'I love you too,' he replied. He meant it, too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex had passed over the offer to go with her partner and his fiance dress-hunting that day. Poor Bobby probably needed someone there, as Maria would have bombarded him with questions that Bobby's mind wasn't programmed to think about, but apart from the fact that the shopping would have brought back painful memories of her own wedding, Alex was buried under a mountain of paperwork. Bobby, who always stayed back late, had absolutely none.

Deakins had stopped by earlier that day and asked why she wasn't out shopping with her niece.

'Maria can handle Bobby alone, she's proved that,' Alex had snapped back. Not intentionally, but at the moment, Alex Eames really just didn't have all the patience she wanted. She was still tying up the loose ends after the Gotham drug cartel collapsed, due to Maria's interference in her case.

Alex finished her report and sat back. She'd been the first to receive the invitation to Maria and Bobby's wedding. Bobby had asked her to be his best woman, but she had laughed and told him that if Lewis wasn't asked if he wanted to be the best man, he'd have a cardiac arrest. So she had settled for being Maria's matron-of-honour. It hadn't been long after Bobby proposed that Maria had moved out of Alex's apartment and in with Bobby. Suddenly Bobby had started coming to work in ironed suits and cleanly shaven. Alex grinned. She had mocked him when this had first started happening, but after a while she had taken to the pampered side of Bobby.

Even Deakins noticed the subtle difference in Bobby. To Bobby's credit, it hadn't affected his work. If anything, Bobby appeared to be sleeping a lot better since Maria had moved in. But it wasn't just Bobby's appearance that had changed. Alex noticed that Bobby was stuttering less and appeared more openly confident. Alex sighed. She'd known Bobby for the better part of five year and she had known Maria since before she was born. She just wasn't ready to see the pair together.

'Got room in your head for a few more thoughts?' came the soft voice. Alex looked up to see Deakins with a grim expression and a file in his right hand. He extended it to her.

'I think you should call Goren,' he said quietly. Alex gave him a confused expression and flicked the file open. Her face paled. She looked at Deakins, horrified.

'Oh my god!' Alex gasped and grabbed the phone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bobby Goren approached the corpse carefully, tilting his head slightly so he could examine the dead woman from all angles. Normally, he would have treated this as any other case. But this time...

'Why on earth would anyone want to murder a gospel singer?' Maria asked Bobby curiously, tapping her foot furiously against the church's polished wood floor. Bobby noticed that she did this whenever her mind was running at hyper-speed, so he ignored it. He stood up.

'More to the point, could we be involved? After all, this is no ordinary church for us,' Goren replied softly. Maria breathed deeply. He was right; the church they were standing in the church that they had picked out for the wedding. Goren thanked his lucky stars that Eames had called when she did, because he was sure that Maria would have dragged him off to look at new furniture for his apartment. Maria stepped lightly around Bobby to examine the body. She held her hair back and examined the throat of the large, african-american woman.

'Wire marks; here and here,' Maria pointed out. Bobby nodded, pulling the pair of latex gloves that he always carried with him out of his jacket pocket and snapping them on.

'Can't have been a stranger to her,' Bobby said. Maria looked up.

'Why?'

'No sign of struggle. If the person who murdered her had been a stranger, she would have resisted and we would see tell-tale marks of wire slip,' Bobby reasoned. Maria nodded, impressed with his logic.

'Do we have ID on the vic?'

'Your aunt is bringing it with her. Said she'd meet us here in half an hour,' Bobby replied, as the recovery team cleaned up the area. A nervous priest, who had been lurking in the side of Bobby's sight, stepped forward. Goren snapped his head around and made a quick character analysis; roughly forty, balding, wire-rimmed glasses, caucasian, thin. Goren drew himself up to his full height, further terrifying the shaking clergyman.

'Um, excuse me, Detective...?'

'Goren, and this is Junior Detective Eames' Bobby said, indicating to where Maria stood talking to the ME, with her arms folded tightly. The priest relaxed a bit.

'Oh, you _are_ detectives. I'm relieved. I was afraid that you were lawyers,' the priest sighed. Goren tilted his head.

'And you are?'

'Father Rogers. Goren... Eames... I seem to remember your names,' the priest said quietly. He snapped his fingers.

'Got it! You two are booked in to be married in four weeks!' Father Rogers exclaimed. Bobby coloured.

'Y-yes, we are,' he said quietly, running his hand through his dark hair. Father Rogers smiled warmly.

'Congratulations, detective. When did you propose?'

'Just after she came out of hospital. She was shot six months ago,' Bobby said bluntly, eager to get off the subject of his private life. Father Rogers blanched.

'Er, well, I suppose you are truly in love. Can I assist your investigation?' Father Rogers asked politely. Bobby's cop instincts kicked back in.

'Can you tell us who this lady is?' he asked. The priest nodded sadly.

'Yes, Sarah Delafontaine. Lead soprano in the gospel choir. Beautiful voice and lovely manner. Loved by everyone. I can't imagine that _anyone_ would want to kill poor Sarah,' Rogers murmured, looking at the young woman. Bobby followed his train of sight.

'Father, we need to know everyone who has been in and out of this church over the last few days,' Goren said. Rogers nodded.

'Of course. It's all written down in the church registry. You need to sign yourself in and out, in case.. in case...' Rogers trailed off. Bobby nodded.

'In case something like this happens?' he asked. Rogers nodded. The priest stifled back a sob. Bobby patted him on the back, which nearly knocked the wispy man off his feet.

'I-I'm sorry, detective,' he hiccoughed.

'It's just that I knew Sarah from when she was a child. I baptised her myself. She grew up in this church. I couldn't imagine a lovelier child. Who would do such a horrendous, sinful deed?'

Bobby looked back at Sarah Delafontaine.

_Who indeed,_ he thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Sarah Ariadne Delafontaine, twenty-four, born in _Utah_, but moved to NYC when she was three with her mother and sister Angel,' Alex recited to her partner back at the precinct. Bobby pursed his lips, tapping his pencil against his head.

'Anything else?'

'Grew up in the Anglican Church you guys picked out. Never had more than two boyfriends, was going steady with one guy; Rob Strickland. Devoted her free time to the gospel choir. Seems Miss Delafontaine was an aspiring _American Idol_.'

'Fame, some people will do anything for it,' Bobby spat sarcastically, dragging his notebook over and writing in Sarah's family tree in it. Alex looked at him.

'Oh no, let me guess,' Eames giggled, noticing the sour look creeping into Goren's face.

'She wants Guy Sebastian played at the wedding.'

'JUST because it's a beautiful song DOES NOT mean that I want to have it locked away in my memory forever!' Bobby thundered, as Alex roared with laughter. He sunk back in his chair sulkily. Alex got a grip on herself.

'Alright, alright. Maybe this is something. Angel is in the choir, too. Second alto, doesn't have as strong a voice as Sarah.'

'Do you suspect professional jealousy?' Bobby hinted mildly. Alex shrugged.

'It's worth a try.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Angel Delafontaine was younger than her sister. In fact, Angel appeared to be no older than sixteen. Goren tipped his head slightly to peer at her anxious face.

'Don't worry, Miss Delafontaine, we aren't here to arrest anyone,' Alex said politely. This didn't seem to calm Angel down.

'Y-you can c-call me An-Angel,' Angel said quickly. Bobby tilted his head to the other side. He noted the family resemblance; the same gently sloping nose and delicately crafted almond eyes.

'We're about the death of your sister, Sarah,' Alex continues. Angel jumped.

'Sarah was my _half_-sister, detective,' Angel snorted in derision. Bobby picked this up instantly.

'That's why she and Ma left Utah. Ma didn't have me until after she married my old man. They met in the Anglican Church, then Ma changed her name to Delafontaine. My dad adopted Sarah and changed her name, too.'

'What about S-Sarah's father? Did h-he ever come and see her?' Bobby asked stiltedly. Angel shot Alex a look as if to ask if Bobby was all there upstairs.

'Nah. Couldn't stand the bitch. Said if Ma ever tried to bring her to see him, he'd shoot the pair of 'em. Last I heard he was livin' with some skank in the slums of Utah,' Angel chuckled. Bobby rose.

'W-well, thanks Angel. You have our c-contact details if you think of anything important you need to tell us,' Goren said. Angel nodded, waving the business card half-heartedly.

'Sure, we'll all catch up for a little chat,' she rumbled. As Bobby and Eames left the house, Angel threw the card in the bin.

'I don't think I trust that girl,' Alex said softly as they got in the car. Bobby shut the door and stroked his chin, deep in thought.

'Maybe not, but the information Angel gave us rules out Sarah's father as a suspect,' he replied. Alex looked at him.

'But it doesn't rule Angel herself out, does it?' Alex said, rather than asked. She knew her partner's mind well enough to know what he was thinking. Bobby shook his head.

'No, it doesn't. I'm not sure I want to rule her out yet, either.'

'What about the priest?'

'Like I said earlier. Fame is something that people will kill for,' Bobby replied as Alex threw the car into first gear.

'If Rogers is involved, it's not the fame he's after.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Well, this _is_ a nice puzzle, isn't it? Lead singer in a gospel choir is murdered and the main suspect is her jealous sister,' Maria reflected as she paced Goren's living room. Bobby sat on his couch, reclining with a glass of red wine, his shirt open and tie lopsided.

'That's what I thought,' Bobby said, taking a swig of his drink. Maria stopped pacing to face her fiance.

'What else did you learn about her family?' she asked. Bobby laughed and patted the seat next to him. Maria dropped down onto the couch.

'Well, her father is still in Utah, which rules him out. Her mother married again after she arrived in NYC...' Bobby began, but stopped after he noticed the look that Maria was giving him.

'What proof did you have that Delafontaine married _twice?_' Maria asked quietly. Bobby widened his eyes.

'You don't think... surely not... that Sarah was illegitimate?' Bobby said, a smile raising the corners of his mouth. Maria shrugged.

'Why not? I am,' she replied. Bobby cocked his head.

'I knew you were an only child and raised by your mother like me, but I didn't know that you were illegitimate,' he said teasingly, kissing her gently. Maria grinned.

'Would it have made any difference?'

'Nope,' Bobby replied, swiftly kissing the tip of her nose. Maria laughed.

'Well, if you want my advice on the case, here it is. Tomorrow; get adoption records, marriage certificates and birth certificates on Delafontaine's mother. Find out what you can. Then put through a call to Utah MCS. Ask them what they know of her father. While they're doing that, go with Eames and check out the boyfriend. He might or might not be involved, but he might tell you something useful,' Maria concluded. Bobby stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

'What?' Maria asked, slightly confused. Bobby began laughing and pulled her to him.

'Damn it girl, you are _definitely_ your aunt's niece!' he chuckled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex was half-way through her third beer before she realised that Deakins was sitting beside her.

_Great, just great. This is all I need. Psychoanalytic captain at three o'clock._

'Are you alright?' Deakins asked as Eames knocked back the rest of her beer and slammed it against the bar.

'Never better,' she slurred. Deakins raised an eyebrow.

'Don't bull-shit me, Alex. I know there's something wrong. I'm asking you as a friend, tell me the problem,' Deakins said gently. Alex felt the angry tears rise.

'IT'S NOT FAIR!' she shouted, banging her fist on the bar and making Deakins jump.

'What's not fair?'

'Him. And her!'

'What?'

'Bobby!' Alex was practically screaming now. The drunks who were still in the bar at 11:30pm turned to look at the crest-fallen detective. She began to ramble.

'And Maria! They spend all their spare time together! What about me? I USED to be Bobby's best friend! I called Lewis the other night and he said Bobby hadn't called him in a week and that maybe I was over-reacting but I said no that couldn't be it because Bobby and I have been through everything together and now he's getting married to MY NIECE who I delivered when I visited my step-sister in Australia and Maria followed me everywhere she loved me and what I did for a job and now I feel so useless that I don't belong in their lives anymore...' Alex choked off, running out of breath. She sat, sobbing into the wood of the bar. Deakins gingerly rubbed her back.

'I'm sure neither Goren or Maria feel that way,' he said softly. Alex raised a tear-stained face to him.

'What makes you so sure?' she hiccoughed stiffly. Deakins bowed his head.

'Maria idolises you. To her, you are the ULTIMATE detective. Even though she is in love with Goren. As for Goren,' Deakins trailed off. Alex looked at him intently.

'Yes?'

'Goren is your partner. Whatever loyalties he has to Maria, rest assured they are only a fraction stronger than his to you,' he said positively. Alex looked at the empty beer bottle.

'I'm sorry sir...'

'Nothing to be sorry for. We all feel forgotten sometimes,' Deakins said, rising from the bar stool. Alex watched him blearily.

'Sir, could you...?'

'Sure. I wouldn't trust you driving, or even in a cab, giving the state you're in,' Deakins grinned, putting Eames' arm around his shoulders and half-dragging, half-carrying her to his car outside. The resident drunks resumed their bingeing.

Deakins lay Eames across the back seat. She'd passed out on the way to the car. He wasn't sure how many beers (there had only been three bottles near her but God only knew what she had drunk before then) she had had to drink, but it had been enough to completely bring her down. He hadn't intended to go into the bar tonight, but he had seen Eames' SUV still parked outside the precinct and had decided to take a closer look. In truth, Deakins was glad he had.

Alex snorted as he climbed into the car. The CO of the Major Case Squad allowed himself a small smile that one of his best detectives was passed out drunk on his back seat.

'Goren's going to have a field day over this one,' he chortled, as he let the hand brake off and steered the 4x4 into the midnight traffic of NYC.


	2. Chapter Two: Invesitgation Underway, Sir

Law & Order: Criminal Intent – _Redemption Song_ Part Two

**A/N: Thank you, loyal followers! To my reviewers:**

**Blucougar57: Thank you so much for being a big supporter of Maria! Lol! Maybe he will, maybe he won't, but I assure you, there's something fishy going on….**

**lallyb1743: Not sure how long it will be (chapter-wise) but I like to stick to about 2-3k per chapter. Something decent to read…**

**MariskaRose: Yes, a lot of people are jealous of Maria. Lol! Thanks for your review. Glad you like subplots!**

**TriStateCopFan: My faithful friend and reviewer! Hurrah! I see A LOT of problems cropping up in the near future, I actually got the idea from a review of yours; i.e., Alex's tantrum. Thanks for the inspiration! Glad you like the new story!**

**Well, get set, readers, because here is part two! The usual disclaimers apply, but I own Maria, Angel, Sarah and Rogers. _Redemption Song_ belongs to Stevie Wonder, the brilliant singer who influenced Guy Sebastian. I am in awe.**

Alex woke up the following morning with a horrendous headache. Groaning, she dragged the memories of the previous night out from the foggy depths of her mind, recalling that Deakins drove her home after she passed out in the back seat of his car. She wondered groggily if he had told Bobby about her temper tantrum at the bar.

Staggering to her feet, Alex found herself locked securely in her apartment. Deakins had locked the door from the outside, then slid the key under the door. Alex smiled at his kind gesture. She picked up the keys off the floor and padded into the kitchen and made herself some strong coffee. While it brewed, she checked her cell. Five missed calls, all from the same number. Bobby. Alex grinned. She looked at her bed-haired reflection in the TV.

'Evidence enough for me,' she said softly. She jogged back into the bedroom, changed into clean slacks and a pale blue shirt and grabbed her jacket. Making up her coffee to go, she locked up the quiet apartment and headed down to the precinct, realising that no matter what happened in their lives, she and Bobby would always be a part of each other's lives.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bobby was already there, clean-shaven as was his custom now. Alex smiled and plonked his morning coffee down on the table. He jerked his head up and smiled at her.

'Hey there,' he said softly. Alex smiled back at him.

'Hey back,' she replied. Bobby rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. Alex tilted her head and observed her partner.

'Any leads yet?' she asked. Bobby shook his head.

'I talked it over with Maria, which was _very_ useful. We came up with a few plans to get around this. We need to put a call through to Utah MCS.'

Alex grabbed the phone on her desk.

'Why?'

'Maria believes that Delafontaine's mother wasn't married when she had her,' Bobby said with a grim smile. Alex replaced the receiver slowly and leant forward.

'_Not_ married?' Alex repeated incredulously. Bobby nodded.

'Best excuse for leaving Utah; pregnant and unmarried,' Goren said quietly. Alex nodded.

'Sounds like you and Maria really got into it last night,' she said carefully. Goren noticed the subtle change in his partner's voice.

'Alex… Deakins told me what happened last night,' he said softly. Alex swallowed. _Oh God_, she thought, but stood steady.

'So?' she replied, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. Bobby took her hands in his and looked at her seriously.

'Alex, just because I'm marrying Maria doesn't mean that I've forgotten you,' he whispered. Alex felt the tears rising, but forced them back.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she replied. She could tell he hadn't bought the blatant lie. Bobby squeezed her hands gently.

'You will always be important to me, no matter what happens. I want you to know that,' he said. Alex felt relief wash over her as her partner grinned his dopey grin and picked up his phone.

'Hello? Yeah, Detective Robert Goren here. Is this Utah MCS…?'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eames and Goren stood on the doorstep of Robert Strickland's house. Well, to be specific, it wasn't _his_ house. It was his parent's house and judging by the 2004 model jaguar parked in the sweeping driveway, Goren thought, they weren't badly off.

'What do you reckon?' Eames murmured as they made their way up the drive-way. Goren thought about it.

'Real Estate agents, maybe executive lawyers. Some big firm. Bet Strickland, Jr. was an honours student,' he muttered in response. Eames nodded.

'Certainly seems the type.'

The door was large and made of a heavy wood that Goren identified as oak, as Eames slammed the heavy brass knocker down three times and rang the tinny-sounding bell. Goren looked around.

'You know, this is the kind of place every kid _dreams_ about owning when he gets older,' he noted. Eames looked at him.

'Right before his father turns out to be a womaniser and his mother becomes an alcoholic,' she replied sarcastically. Goren shrugged.

'No-one's perfect.'

The door swung open and a timid maid in a black and white dress stood in its place.

'Can I help you?' she asked in slightly gasped English. Goren tilted his head.

'Yes, we're looking for the young Mr. Robert Strickland. We were wondering if he was home at all,' he asked softly. The maid raised an eyebrow.

'Robby's home, yes sir. May I inquire as to who is looking for him?'

Eames stepped forward.

'Senior Detective Eames. This is my partner, Senior Detective Goren,' she said, indicating Bobby, who was intrigued by the door knocker. The maid rolled her eyes.

'Please come in. I will call Robby down for you in a minute,' she replied and showed them in. The house was huge; even Goren, who would normally dwarf a room, appeared tiny in the spacious, marble-floored hall. The maid led them into the kitchen and offered them drinks. Eames declined, but Goren took a glass of water. He glugged it down so rapidly that the maid simply stared wide-eyed at him, before leaving to fetch Strickland. Eames thumped his shoulder.

'What d-did I do to deserve that?' he asked.

'Remember your manners. Didn't they teach you anything in the army?'

'I learnt to stay in line but colour outside.'

'Typical.'

The maid returned with Robert Strickland. Goren, had he been drinking the water, would have spluttered it out. Robert Strickland was almost as tall as himself, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He also had fair skin and was very slightly built. Eames raised an eyebrow.

'Robert Strickland?' she asked. The boy gave a winning smile.

'Please, detective, my father is _Robert_ Strickland. Just call me Robby,' he replied, extending a hand to Goren.

'And you are?'

'Detective Robert Goren,' Goren replied, shaking the young man's hand. Robby's face lit up.

'_Another_ Robert, huh? Pleased to meet to you!' Robby exclaimed. Goren nodded uncomfortably. He turned to Eames.

'To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, detectives?' he asked pleasantly, ushering them into the living room.

'We're here about the murder of your girlfriend, Sarah Delafontaine,' Eames said sharply, clearly annoyed at the boy's utterly cheery attitude. She needn't have worried. As soon as she mentioned Sarah's name, Robby's face lost all colour in it.

'I-I don't know what you m-mean. I-I don't know any S-Sarah,' he stuttered. Goren swung into action.

'Really? Because we were under the impression that you two were together, at least, that's what Father Rogers and Sarah's step-sister Angel told us,' he said, dipping his head to creep Robby out. The boy gulped and sighed.

'My… my parents, they don't know that I was with Sarah, understand?' he whispered. Goren sat forward on the armchair he was in.

'So you did know Sarah?'

'Yeah, she was at my college. Music major. We met at a concert she was performing at. She was a lovely girl, so I asked her out. She said yes and I brought her back here to meet my parents. They disapproved and told me that I needed to get rid of her. So I staged a break-up with her at college, but continued to see her in private,' Robby said quietly, his eyes reddening with tears.

'Do you have any idea who might have wanted her dead?' Eames asked him impatiently. Robby looked up.

'There were only three people who knew that Sarah and I were still together. Her sister Angel, her mother and Father Rogers,' he replied.

'If anyone wanted my Sarah dead, it would have been one of them.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'So the boy didn't do it?' Eames asked her partner as they got back into the car. Goren shook his head.

'He was too upset. Even when we broached the subject of Sarah's death, he was still trying to hide his relationship,' Goren replied, sliding into the car. Eames followed suit.

'Okay, then that still leaves us with Angel, the mother and the priest as suspects,' Eames ticked off the names on her hands. She looked tiredly at her partner. He gave her a lop-sided grin and tapped her on the shoulder.

'Let's head back to the precinct and find out if Deakins and Maria have those records I asked for,' Goren smiled. Eames started the car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deakins and Maria were still frowning over the files when Eames and Goren returned. Deakins straightened up and looked levelly at them He didn't need to say anything before Goren knew what the matter was.

'There's been another murder, hasn't there?' he asked quietly. Maria nodded.

'Another soprano, but she's not related to the Delafontaines. Found this morning in the same place as Sarah,' she replied. Eames snatched the files from under Deakins' arm and flicked through them. She looked up.

'When did these come in?' she asked. Maria shrugged.

'Three, maybe four hours. You and Goren were out at the Strickland place, so Deakins asked me to take a look at them.' She turned to Goren.

'Wounds on the vic match the ones we found on Sarah, so we know we're dealing with the same perp,' she said. Goren nodded.

'Or _perps_,' he muttered. Maria looked at him, a smile spreading across her face.

'_More _than one perp? Can you verify that?' she asked. Goren grinned.

'I'm working on it,' he said. Eames rolled her eyes.

'Yes, we _are_ at work, so can you two keep your hands off each other long enough to solve a case?' she barked. Goren got a 'naughty-boy' look on his face and looked sheepishly at Maria.

'Guess she's right,' he mumbled. Maria giggled.

'Alright, I'll get the rest of the files together. Goren, Maria, go down to the church and have another talk with Rogers. I think that maybe he can give us some more information,' Eames said sharply. Goren offered his arm and the pair left the office. Deakins grinned at Eames, who rolled her eyes.

'I guess there really is a time and place for everything,' he said, before heading back to his office.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Father Rogers was beside himself when Goren and Maria arrived. When he saw them, he turned a nasty shade of grey and began to retch. While Goren took him to the bath room, Maria had a poke around the old clergyman's office. It was neatly kept, wallpapered and had large portraits of former priests hanging on the walls. She examined his desk. It was neatly ordered, with an A4 sized timetable of the church's regular events. She picked it up and noted that the gospel choir rehearsed two nights a week.

Goren returned from the bathroom with the priest looking slightly better than he had when she had seen him last. Maria quickly dropped the schedule and bade him to sit down.

When he felt prepared, Goren asked the first question.

'Who was it?'

Father Rogers looked up.

'Sarah's replacement, Darla Richards. She is… was normally a second soprano, but after Sarah was… was…' he began to shake. Goren looked at Maria. _This isn't good_, Maria thought.

'Any thoughts, Father?'

'None. This was just as senseless as the last. We'll be forced to close the church if this keeps up.'

Maria suddenly felt Goren's hand close over her own and squeeze it tightly. She knew what he meant. No church, no wedding.

'Father, I was wondering if you could lend us a copy of the church's roster of events,' Maria said. Father Rogers nodded, got up from his seat and rummaged on the desk.

'Now where did I… oh, yes, here we are,' he muttered, pulling out an A4-sized piece of paper. He handed it to her.

'I shall leave the church open at your discretion, detectives. You are free to investigate,' he said sadly. Goren thanked him and left with Maria.

As the pair slid into the car, Goren noticed that Maria was staring intently at the paper.

'What is it?' he asked. Maria shot him a grim expression.

'This is a schedule, alright, but it isn't for this church,' she said darkly. Goren looked incredulous.

'You mean…?'

'Rogers gave me a fake. I read the original on his desk while you were in the bathroom with him.'

'But why?'

Maria slammed the Holden into first.

'I don't know, but I intent to find out.'


	3. Chapter Three: It's a Story Of A Single ...

Law & Order: Criminal Intent – _Redemption Song_ Part Three

**A/N: Thank you, loyal followers! To my reviewers:**

**MariskaRose: OMG, I made a 'Favourite Authors' list! Hurrah! Glad you LOVE this story, actually it's my favourite too. It's interesting because of the crucial actions of Alex. I enjoy manipulating her. Between us, she's got a thing for Bobby, but she would never betray her niece! Such a b-arch I am...**

**PJ Blindclown: Glad you liked TTOG! It was originally just a one-shot, but I got so many e-mails asking me for more that I eventually turned it into a seven-part, culminating in a proposal. Your review was beautiful and I am honoured that you loved it. Couldn't believe the scary coincidence between you and Sarah...**

**Here we go again, readers, part three! The usual disclaimers apply, but I own Maria, Angel, Robby and his family, Darla Sarah and Rogers. _Redemption Song_ belongs to Stevie Wonder, the brilliant singer who influenced Guy Sebastian, who is the most wonderful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I am in awe. Now I must have him or Vincent D'Onofrio. Such is my life.**

By the end of the day, Bobby was completely stuffed. More tired that he had ever felt before, which was surprising, considering the insomnia he suffered for many years. Since they had arrived back at the precinct, he had been completely wiped out He yawned and stretched to a considerable length. Maria watched him from her desk.

'You ready to go home?' she asked. Bobby covered his mouth and nodded.

'Oh yeah, I'm ready,' he winked tiredly at her. Maria smiled weakly.

'Alright, get yourself together and I'll drive us home,' she said, grabbing her light blue jacket and swinging it over her white tank top with an embroidered pink flower on it. Bobby swiftly swung himself out of his chair and quickly packed his briefcase. By the time he was finished, Maria was waiting at his desk with her car keys in hand.

'Time to hit the saddle, cowboy,' she drawled in a fake American accent. Bobby playfully biffed her shoulder.

'C'mon cowgirl, ride me on home,' he replied cheekily in the same accent. Alex watched the pair leave. As they approached the elevator, Bobby turned his head back to look at her.

'See ya in the morning, Alex!' he shouted, waving. Alex felt the loneliness ebb and flow in the pit of her stomach as she waved heartily back at the happy couple. She sat at her desk, mournfully watching the paperwork that had built up over the last few months. Alex opened her draw and rummaged around until she found what she had been looking for. She held the photo of her husband on their wedding day close to her heart and stared at the empty floor where Bobby had once been.

'Don't let _him_ leave me, too,' she whispered, clutching the frame.

'I don't want to be alone anymore.'

Deakins watched her through the blind-covered windows of his office. Tonight wasn't the first night she'd done this. But it was the first time he'd seen her get emotional over Bobby leaving with Maria. Deakins had a sneaky suspicion that Alex was more attached to her partner than she'd let on.

'It's too late, Alex,' he whispered to the female detective through the window.

'You have to let him go. It's time to move on.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bobby carried his fiance through the door, with her arms locked tightly around his neck.

'Put me down, Bobby!' Maria giggled.

Bobby laughed, swung her around in a circle, then dumped her on the couch, covering her with his large frame. Maria grinned.

'You know, it's a good thing I'm not a feather-weight, because there's _no way_ I could hold you up otherwise,' she said. Bobby looked at her, confused.

'Are you saying you're fat?'

'Did I say those words?'

'Well, no, but...' Bobby was swiftly cut off by a quick kiss on the nose. Maria smiled at him.

'Well, then. I was merely pointing out that a skinnier girl couldn't hold your weight or size,' she murmured, allowing a renegade finger to trace it's way down Bobby's chest. His eyes widened.

'Are you insinuating something?' he gasped. Maria kissed his nose again.

'You're the senior detective, Bobby. You tell me,' she whispered, latching onto his collar and dragging him down to her. Bobby sighed as he surrendered to her soft kiss, allowing her to slip off his tie and undo his shirt painfully slow. He moaned and twisted against her, forcing her mouth to his ear.

'How long have you been waiting, Bobby?' Maria asked softly, as he slipped off her jacket and tossed it aside.

'All damn day,' he moaned, sliding the sleeve of her tank top down and kissing her bare shoulder.

'Do you want to carry this out here?'

Bobby looked down into her bright eyes. His head tipped in the direction of the bedroom. He looked back at Maria.

'Too... damn... far,' he breathed, trying to hold himself together. He never could understand what it was about Maria that he wanted so badly, needed, _craved_. He'd watch her at work; tapping away at her laptop, filling in forms, chatting to Carver and he'd _need_ her. Want her so badly that he'd feel that if he didn't have her, he'd suffer a cardiac arrest. Now he had her, he didn't want to move. He was quite happy making love to her right there.

Maria studied her fiance. There was so much going on in his head; so much that she didn't understand, yet so much that she did. She knew that he loved her just as much, or even _more_, than she loved him. As for his age... Maria mentally shook herself. She had dealt with that issue. When she had worked for Sydney Homicide, she'd dated guys her own age. _Oh yeah_, she thought dryly. _That had worked out well... not. Look what happened with David, remember? Idiot narcotics officer..._

Maria remembered with a jolt that Bobby had been a narcotics officer. _Oh god_, she thought. _No, he couldn't... I've been living with him for nearly five months. I would've noticed..._

Bobby noticed the look in her eyes and sat up straight. Maria swallowed.

'What is it?' he asked softly, his deep brown eyes boring into hers. Maria had the question on her lips, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

'Go on, say it,' Bobby said, reading her mind and crossing his arms.

'I promise I won't be mad if you tell me the truth.'

Maria cringed inside. How would she say this?

'Bobby... are you on drugs?' she asked softly, a terrified look in her eyes. Bobby was taken back. It wasn't the question he'd been expecting.

'On... on drugs?' he stuttered. Maria wrung her hands.

'I'm sorry, Bobby! I-I had to ask!' Maria began, but Bobby was off the couch with a speed that rivalled lightning. He ran a hand anxiously through his hair. He looked at her.

'What made you ask me that?' he asked in a dangerously soft voice. Maria swallowed. She'd never seen him like this.

'M-my ex-boyfriend, David, he-he was a narcotics officer, but was moved to the major case squad,' Maria said. Bobby stared at her.

'Go on.'

'He said he wasn't on them, said that when they transferred him, that he'd never touched them. But he lied and I caught him shooting up in the bathroom, when I-I moved in with him,' Maria sobbed. Bobby sank down next to her, his mind blank.

'W-what... what did he say?' he asked quietly. Maria snorted.

'Said it wasn't any of my business. He didn't care about the relationship. David was only interested in the one thing that he wasn't getting from me,' she replied. Bobby saw the hurt in her eyes. He put his arm around her and held her to him.

'And you wanted to make sure that after I got the one thing I was after, I didn't have some_thing_ to go back to,' Bobby asked quietly. Maria nodded. Bobby swept away the fly-away strands from her face and smiled at her.

'I assure you, Maria, that there was only one thing I was ever after,' he whispered.

'What was that?'

'You.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**(quick A/N: If anyone objects to a steamy scene between Bobby and Maria later on – and I'm not saying there _will_ be - I might just whack one in... what do you think?)**

Alex sighed as she sat next to one of her only friends, Sophie, at the speed-dating club. It wasn't her idea of a good night, but in all fairness, Sophie had been right. She really didn't have anything else special to do tonight.

The MC, dressed in a distasteful sequined jacket and bow tie stepped up to the microphone.

'Welcome, desperate and dateless of NYC!' he bellowed. Alex cringed.

'Tonight, we are bringing together twenty eligible bachelors and bachelorettes! Tonight could very well be the night you find _true_ love!'

Alex snorted with laughter. _God, this is tacky,_ she thought to herself. The flamboyant MC jiggled the microphone and pranced around the stage of the small nightclub, a block from her apartment. She looked around the club, taking in the seedy light from dim light globes, the heavy tablecloths on the wooden tables and realised just how sad she must look. _If the great Bobby Goren could see me now..._ she thought. The MC cleared his throat.

'Now remember, you only have three minutes with each partner. When that three minutes is up, you must move on to the next person down the line. When the night is over, put a mark next to the person or persons that you liked the most. If they liked you too, we will match you up and send you an e-mail with the e-mails of your matches,' the MC said cheerily.

'Sounds fun, hey?' Sophie said enthusiastically. Eames nodded, smiling just to satiate Sophie's relentless positivity. She liked Sophie, though; she was always there to lend a shoulder to cry on and some good advice. She had been the first one Eames had spoken to when she had realised that her feelings for Bobby weren't purely professional. _Fat lot of good that did me_, Eames thought to herself spitefully, as Sophie hopefully eyed the prospecting bachelors. Eames allowed her eyes to scan the local talent, doubting she'd find anyone who'd catch her eye. She was wrong.

'Daniel' –the name on the badge he was wearing- cut a dashing figure in the crowd as he moved swiftly over to Eames, who was seated in the corner. Eames raised an eyebrow as he sat across from her. As Eames assessed him, she felt guilty in comparing him to Goren. It was clear that he would never _be_ her partner, but (Eames thought) he'd make the perfect distraction.

'Hi,' he said softly, giving her a shy smile. Eames felt a familiar weak feeling in her knees but in true cop-style, kept her face straight. She returned with a charming smile of her own.

'HI, I'm Alexandra,' she replied, extending her hand to shake his. Daniel took it gently in his own and shook it. _Firm, yet gentle,_ Eames observed.

'So Daniel, tell me about yourself,' she said causally, leaning back in her chair and flicking her hair back over her shoulders. Daniel laughed.

'Please, Alexandra, call me Dan. I work for Microsoft as a software designer,' he said. _He's got gorgeous eyes_, Eames thought. _Very honest_...

'What about you?'

'Me?' Eames asked, slightly taken aback. Dan tipped his head to the side, almost making Alex jump clear off her seat.

'Yeah, you,' he said playfully. Eames forced a smile.

'I-er, I work for the NYC major case squad,' she said, slightly unnerved. _Does Goren have a brother I don't know about?_

'A cop, huh? That's very interesting,' Dan replied, the dull light reflecting out of his dark brown eyes. _No, Dan's far too young to be Goren's brother. Illegitimate son, maybe?_

'Yeah, it is. My partner is a fascinating man,' Eames said idly, unaware of the way this comment came out. Dan's face fell.

'Oh, I didn't realise...' he said, running a hand through his rusty brown hair. Eames snapped upright. _Damn it! Why did I mention Goren? Why?_

'Oh no! No, it's not like that. Goren and I are just partners. He's engaged and is getting married in four weeks,' she said hastily. Dan smiled, to her relief. _Yeah, he's getting married. To MY niece..._

'I'm glad to hear _that_. I was worried that I might have some stiff competition,' he said. Eames laughed nervously. _God, you have NO idea..._

'Time's nearly up! Time to wrap it up, lovebirds!' the MC screeched. Dan stood up. Eames reckoned that he was nearly the same height as Goren. _Not Goren, but perfect in his own way_...

'It was wonderful meeting you, Alexandra,' Dan said softly. Alex smiled.

'Please, call me Alex,' she said warmly. Dan's face had a look of achievement on it.

'I hope to see you again, maybe?' he asked hopefully.

'Me too,' Alex replied, watching him move onto Sophie, who instantly began chatting his ear off. The night wore on, but Alex didn't see anyone else as intriguing as Dan. As the night drew to a close, Alex reached for the pencil that lay beside the card they had been given at the door and firmly ticked the box next to Dan's name. Sure, he wasn't Goren. But he'd make a _damn fine_ distraction for now...

Who will be 

_The one for me?_

_Someone I can love for eternity_

_I know I don't understand_

_There's a master plan, ooh ooh_

_In a Story Of A Single Man_

_Tell me how this story ends – Story Of A Single Man: Guy Sebastian._


	4. Chapter Four: New Leads, Still A Mystery

Law & Order: Criminal Intent – _Redemption Song_ Part Three

**A/N: Thank you, loyal followers! To my reviewers:**

**MariskaRose: Once again, I am indebted to your reviews. It's people like you who keep me going. Glad you liked your starring role, because Alex sure as hell wasn't going on her own! I noticed that it was on your favourite story list as well as myself being an honoured member of your favourite Authors list. Thank you!**

**LeneM: Thank you very much for your review. Glad you like the overall structure of the story, although I'm kind of making it up as I go along. No, I'm not planning on a big split (not at the moment, anyway), but it does present some interesting possibilities. Thank you for the compliments about my characterisations. I wasn't sure about how I was writing Bobby. Bobby in my head and Bobby on screen are often two different people. As for the shaving... I'm dealing with that!**

**Lallyb: You're back! Hurrah! Steamy? I could make Goren do _so_ many things... mmmm!**

**Blucougar57: Hey ya! Like I said, not even I know who the murderer is yet, but I'm formulating it at present and it's looking shock-horror worthy. I'm drawing it out so I can establish relationships between the major characters.**

**TriStateCopFan: Glad you found the speed-dating scene amusing! I thought that Alex, being prim and proper, would find it rather boring unless she had someone to catch her eye. Daniel is actually based on a real-life Daniel! As for Bobby being oblivious, yes he really is! Bobby has a one-track mind. Maria wasn't part of his work, so she didn't count. Alex is. As for feeling sorry for Alex, that's the driving point of this story. TTOG was about Bobby's emotions. This delves more into Alex's.**

**Part four awaits, dear readers! The usual disclaimers apply, but I own Maria, Angel, Robby and his family, Darla Sarah and Rogers. _Redemption Song_ belongs to Stevie Wonder, the brilliant singer who influenced Guy Sebastian, who is the most wonderful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I am in awe. Now I must have him or Vincent D'Onofrio. Such is my life.**

Bobby was awake before Maria the following morning. He got up from the couch, where they had fallen asleep the previous night after a rather romantic interlude. Completely naked, he wandered into the bathroom and examined his rough-and-ready features (please stop drooling, readers!).

Rubbing his stubble, Bobby decided against shaving. He'd been shaving every morning since Maria moved in, because she had always been up before him, making his breakfast before he got up. Bobby smiled to himself; a small, boyishly-sheepish smile. He must have _really_ wiped her out last night.

He clambered into the shower and turned the hot water on. As the water cascaded over his broad shoulders and tumbled down his back, he heard Maria shift herself off the couch in the living room. He grinned to himself and made a grab for the soap. It slipped out of his grasp and hit the floor of the shower with a wet thump. Cursing silently, Bobby bent down and picked it up. He began to soap himself down when a voice floated in over the noise of the water.

'Need some help to wash your back?'

Bobby peeked around the edge of the shower curtain to see his fiance standing in the middle of the bathroom, wearing his bathrobe. Bobby couldn't help but smile. His bathrobe was many sizes too big for her and completely dwarfed her.

'I might,' he said playfully and slipped back behind the curtain, his heart hammering against his rib cage. He heard the robe fall to the floor and seconds later, Maria pulled back the curtain to join him in the shower. Handing her the soap, he turned around, resting his right arm high against the surprisingly cold tiles. Maria began her work.

'You really knocked me out last night, you know that?' Maria said, rubbing at his shoulders. Bobby grinned against his arm.

'So I suspected,' he replied. Maria worked over to the opposite shoulder.

'So what have you got so far in the case?'

'Well, let's see. The only suspects we have so far are the sister, the mother, the boyfriend, the step-father and the priest. But to be honest, the only suspects that I would even _consider _chasing up are the boyfriend, the sister and the priest.'

'Why not the mother and the step-father?'

'Delafontaine's mother loved her too much to kill her. She proved that when she brought the baby to NYC. As for the step-father, he adopted an illegitimate child. That's _got_ to be testament to his devotion.'

'Records on any of the suspects?'

'None, so whoever it was, it's someone hasn't done this before. Or it's a perp who is incredibly smart.'

'How'd you figure that one?'

'It's got me stumped.'

Maria let the soap suds ooze down Bobby's spine, running rivers of white down the ridges that the muscles in his back caused. He turned and faced her.

'You have an interesting tan,' he observed. Maria shrugged.

'T-shirt tan. Most Australian teenagers have it. Comes from winter sports carnivals and spending too many weekends talking to your mates on the beach,' she replied. Bobby allowed one large hand to trail down her tanned arm.

'Mmmm, I like it,' he rumbled. Maria gave a soft laugh. She examined him.

'You know, you are in _extremely_ good shape. You work out when I don't see you?' she asked. Bobby laughed.

'It's chasing the perps around that keeps the Goren looking this good,' he replied, giving her a cheeky smile. Maria gave a mock-horrified gasp and threw the soap at him. It bounced harmlessly off his chest and fell to the floor.

'That's it! You've had it!' Goren barked, reaching out and grabbing Maria around the waist. She shrieked and laughed as Bobby pulled her to him and nuzzled her dripping hair. Maria reached up and wound her right arm around his neck. Goren dipped his head under the spray of water and left a burning kiss on her lips. As Maria snaked her left arm around his neck, Goren returned his lips to hers, his tongue expertly opening her mouth to his caress. He lifted her up, his arms wrapped around her lower waist and hoisted her around his hips, pressing her against the cool tiles.

_If last night was good, it's nothing compared to this_, Bobby thought, as he felt Maria run her fingernails down his chest, the water pounding on his back. Maria's skin was soft at the best of times, but under the shower-head, which Bobby could easily mistake for some warm, tropical waterfall...

He hissed in concentration as Maria's hand found what it had been looking for. He looked into her eyes, searching them for clues as to how far she was going to go. But the detective instincts in him had gone on a somewhat late holiday, abandoning his senses to the ruthless, explicit torment of the young woman's touch.

He broke his kiss with a groan as Maria stroked him, touching gently in all the right places.

'Damn it, Maria, I can't hold on for much longer,' he gasped, his breath shallow and ragged. Maria's eyes glinted dangerously.

'Is the big, bad Bobby Goren just going to wimp out, just like that? What a pity,' she suckered him. Goren growled.

'Wimp out? I don't wimp out. It's not my style,' he replied in a guttural voice, shifting her hips and thrusting into her. She arched against him, a strangled cry indicating her surprise. Goren realised that she had goaded him into it and mentally kicked himself for not realising it sooner.

'You did that on purpose,' he murmured into her hair.

'So what if I did? You fell for it, didn't you?'

Bobby had to laugh. She was just _too_ much. He thrust against her, again and again, his hand holding her head so that he didn't put her head through the wall. Which he was afraid that he might do. Ever since they had embarked on their tumultuous relationship, Bobby had been constantly afraid that he would somehow 'break' the 5'4" detective. More than once he had slowed his lovemaking so that he wouldn't hurt her. He often had wondered to himself if she had noticed this. _But_, he thought to himself,_ even if she did and does notice that you're doing it, she must at least appreciate you thinking of her. Because she hasn't complained yet..._

He quickened his pace, working his way to the point of no return. Maria knew he wasn't going to stop, the muscles in his shoulders were tight and the intense look of concentration on his face. As he approached his peak, Goren relaxed and felt like he was a part of the water, splashing down between their bodies, swirling around their feet and being pulled dizzily down into the drain...

Maria slumped against his shoulders, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. For what seemed an endless amount of time, the only sound in the bathroom was the sound of the running water and the deep breathing of the two detectives. Maria looked up first.

'Come on, we'll be late for work,' she whispered, pushing a shower-soaked curl off Bobby's forehead.

'Let's call in sick.'

'You have a case to work on, Bobby. There _are_ no sick days.'

Bobby groaned and put his fiance down on the tiled floor. As she stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and headed for the door, she hesitated.

'Hey Bobby?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't shave today. I miss the stubble.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bobby was first there, as usual. Maria made a left to her desk and dropped her hiking bag at the foot of it. Bobby watched her set up her laptop, then drop comfortably into the black leather chair and stretch her arms, ready for another day of running office research through her database. Bobby smiled. She was wonderful.

Carefully, as he always did, Bobby took out his notebook, pen and files from his briefcase. Eames' coffee sat steaming on her desk. Bobby looked at it complacently. He never forgot his partner's coffee. Every morning. The same coffee. It... _she_ was part of his routine. She made him feel safe. Maria made him feel loved, but Alex made him feel _safe_. He needed her there, someone who might not understand everything he did, but accepted him anyway.

Alex arrived five minutes later, face flushed, a smile playing on her lips. Goren grinned as she swigged at her morning coffee.

'Thanks,' she said thickly, wiping the foam from her lips. Bobby nodded and handed her the files he had collated that morning. Alex sat down at her desk and read through them.

'A fake time-spread? How tacky is that,' she snorted, turning over the pages. Bobby nodded. Alex shot him a look.

'Any chance at all that Maria made a mistake?'

'No, I was gone for too long with Up-chuck Rogers. She could have memorised the whole damn thing,' Bobby said. Alex's computer beeped. Bobby raised an eyebrow.

'Mail?' he asked suspiciously. Alex coloured.

'Um, well... you see, my neighbour took me to this speed-dating club last night...'

'Speed-dating? Eames, that's just tacky.'

'I know! But she wouldn't let up, so decided to go.'

'And?'

'And they said that they'd e-mail us the results of the match-ups,' Alex said, blushing even more profusely as she saw the laughter in Goren's eyes. But his face was straight.

Alex tried to ignore his trained concentration, but could still feel his eyes boring into her as she opened the e-mail.

'Oh my god!' she exclaimed, clapping a hand over her mouth. Bobby grinned.

'What is it?'

'I got a match!'

Goren cracked up laughing, much to the indignation of his partner.

'Cut it out!'

'So who is it?'

'None of your business!'

Alex re-read the name to herself silently: **BURFIELD, DANIEL.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bobby looked at his watch. One thirty. Lunch was nearly an hour ago. So why was Maria standing at his desk?

'I've had an idea,' she said softly, leaning down on his desk. Bobby forced himself to maintain eye-contact.

'If it was about this morning in the shower, I have to say...'

'No! Bobby, about the case you're working on. I think you and Eames might need to go and talk to Strickland again.'

'Why?'

'I need to know if he ever picked Delafontaine from choir rehearsal.'

'Why?'

'Think about it... Robby Strickland is the most likely candidate for murder one. Girlfriend his parents hate, a love no-one understands... could drive a kid nuts, don't you think?'

Bobby grabbed the phone from his desk.

'I'll call him instead,' he murmured. Maria's face was twisted with concentration.

Bobby punched in the boy's cell number and waited as the ring tone played out.

'Y'ello? Robby Strickland here.'

'This is Detective Goren. How are you?'

'Fine, Detective, fine. What can I do for you?'

'My... partner would like to know if you ever picked up Sarah up from the church.'

'Sure, all the time. I started going there not long after I met Sarah. It was a good excuse to see her outside of college.'

'Thank you Robby, I'll call again if we find anything out about Sarah's murder.'

'Thanks Detective. See ya round.' The line went dead. Bobby looked at Maria, who had her head tipped to one side and was chewing her nails. Her foot was tapping furiously.

'You're on to something, aren't you?' he asked. Maria shrugged.

'I might be. What did he say?'

'He said that yes, he did used to pick her up from rehearsal. Apparently he started going to the church just after he started seeing Delafontaine,' Bobby said. Maria's eyes lit up.

'I think I can rule out Delafontaine's sister as the murderer,' Maria exclaimed. Bobby looked at her.

'What do you mean? Two dead sopranos and you think you can rule out a jealous alto?'

'If I follow my lead and get the evidence I'm looking for, yes, I can.'

'What makes you think that?'

Maria leant forward, her eyes dancing with excitement.

'Maybe it _was_ about the fame, after all.'


	5. Chapter Five: Clues To A Secret Past

Law & Order: Criminal Intent – _Redemption Song_ Part Five

**A/N: Thank you, loyal followers! To my reviewers:**

**Blucougar57: Thanks for the kudos! Here's your new chapter!**

**TriStateCopFan: Glad you like the shower! I'm sure I'll be enjoying the shower a HELL of a lot more now, lol! As for 'Big Brother' Bobby, well, let's just say he's not Big Bad Bobby Goren for no particular reason...**

**Lallyb1743: I said no drooling! wipes keyboard suspiciously okay, so drooling over a naked Vincent D'Onofrio is allowed... and yes, I missed the stubble, but I just watched 'Collective'. Mmmm!**

**Part five has arrived, dear readers! The usual disclaimers apply, but I own Maria and all other characters not regularly shown on LOCI. _Redemption Song_ belongs to Stevie Wonder, the brilliant singer who influenced Guy Sebastian, who is the most wonderful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I am in awe. Now I must have him or Vincent D'Onofrio. Such is my life.**

**Oh, by the way, last night I watched 'Stuart Saves His Family'. Vincent is THE hottest thing on two legs, rroaw!**

Bobby stared at Maria, who obviously had an idea formulated in her head. He tipped his head to one side.

'Do you want to let me in on this?' he asked quietly. Maria's eyes sparkled.

'Not just yet. I have to make sure that I'm on the money before I start jumping down the suspect's throat,' she said. Bobby waved his hand.

'Go on. Why is it so important that Strickland started going to church right after he started seeing Delafontaine?'

Maria began to pace the floor in front of Bobby's desk.

'Theoretically speaking, what if Strickland was connected to the church before the murder?'

'Theoretically, he'd become our number one suspect.'

'That's what I thought.'

'So? We don't have any evidence that Strickland spent anytime at all near that church before he started dating Delafontaine. What's his link?'

Maria stopped, resting her right hand on her chin, her left arm crossed tightly over her chest.

'Did Strickland attend any church before he began attending the Anglican?'

'I'm not sure. We can check it out.'

Maria nodded and continued pacing.

'Also, run a search for Rogers. I want to know what churches he's been posted at,' Maria said, walking back to her desk. Goren chewed thoughtfully on his pencil.

'You think maybe the two are connected?' he asked. Maria looked back. She wasn't smiling.

'For the love of God, I hope not,' she said gravely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Dear Daniel_, Alex began, then highlighted it and deleted it. Too informal.

_Daniel,_ she began again, then scrapped it. Too heartless. Alex sighed.

_Hi._

_It's Alex here, remember, the cop from the speed-dating club? Well, we got matched up through this ridiculous thing and I was wondering if you'd like to meet for coffee sometime? It's just an idea._

_E-mail me back, even if you don't want to,_

_Alex._

Alex sat back and re-read the composition on her screen. _God_, she thought, _do I sound desperate._

'Love letter from the guy at the club?' came the snicker. Alex shot a look over her laptop at her comfortably lounging partner.

'Shut up, Goren. Do some work.'

'I have done. We need to hit the streets.'

Alex began subconsciously reaching for her jacket and keys.

'Why? What's up?'

'I've got a few questions for Strickland. Regarding his time at the church.'

'Any particular reason?'

'Not at the moment, but Maria thinks she may be on to something.'

'Deakins give her permission to work the case?'

'I think he's just giving her free reign at the moment,' Goren said softly, shrugging into his jacket. He nodded to Maria, who smiled and continued tapping at her keyboard. Goren turned to Eames.

'Alright, let's go,' he said. Eames jangled the keys.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Suppose they find out about us?' Robby Strickland almost screamed down the cell. The other end of the line went dead momentarily. Robby felt a chill of fear. _Did it just hang up?_

'_How can they? You told them that you only started going to the church after you met Sarah. How on earth would you have known me before then?'_ came the voice at the other end. Robby breathed.

'I don't like this. I don't like this at all. That guy cop, Goren, he has these eyes that can tell if you're lying. You can't read his face! He has this permanently curious expression on his face that masks what he's thinking!'

'_Quiet! We've worked too hard to let this fall apart now! I assume you transferred the funds from your parent's bank account?'_ the voice yelled.

Robby sighed. This was a nightmare. He massaged his forehead.

'_Well? I'm waiting, Rob._'

'Yes... the money's in my account. As soon as the murder investigation blows over, we can leave the states,' Robby replied quietly.

'_Good boy. I knew you couldn't let me down. You wouldn't, would you? You love me too damn much._'

'You know I do. I just don't understand what leaving the country has anything to do with this.'

'_You will Robby, you will. Oh, that reminds me, I'm sorry about Sarah. I know she meant a lot to you. She meant a lot to me, too. I'm just sorry you couldn't break it off in time._' The phone went dead, the engaged tone beeped nonchalantly. Robby looked at the handset sadly.

'So am I.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Goren and Eames pulled up outside the familiar mansion, the air completely calm.

'Feels like the calm before the storm,' Eames observed, getting out of the car and closing the door with a snap. Bobby unfolded himself from the SUV and shut his door.

'Or an earthquake,' Goren muttered, tugging his collar up near his ears. The pair made their way to the front door, Goren rapping hard on the solid wood. The sound echoed through the house and out onto the street. Eames rubbed her arms.

'Damn, it's weird here,' she murmured, as the door opened slowly, but not to the maid that they had met before. A middle-aged gentleman, clad in a black business suit with a latte-coloured tie and jet-black hair greeted them with surprise.

'Can I help you?' the man asked pleasantly.

'You'd be Robert Strickland, Sr., is that right?' Goren asked politely. The man nodded.

'I am indeed, sir. Who are you?'

'Senior Detective Robert Goren, this is my partner Senior Detective Alexandra Eames. We're with the New York City Major Case Squad,' Bobby said seriously, flashing his badge. Alex followed suit. The man's face fell.

'You'd be here about Robby, wouldn't you?' he asked sadly. Alex looked at Bobby.

'Actually, we just came to ask him a few questions, but maybe you can help us,' Eames said. Strickland nodded.

'Come in, Detectives. I'll be with you in a minute.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Robert Strickland sat across from the detectives; his long, thin hands wrapped around the steaming cup of white tea. Taking a sip, he eyed the cops balefully. Goren had since swigged his tea back and was currently sitting upright in his floral haberdasher armchair, note book open, while Eames was delicately sipping on the edge of the cup.

'What information do you need, Detectives?' the man asked. Goren tapped his pencil on his notebook.

'How long have you been in NYC, Mr Strickland?'

'Since before I was married. My parents moved us here when my father took over my grandfather's real estate business,' Strickland said. Bobby grinned smugly at Eames. _Alright, smart arse, cut the crap_, she thought. Leaning forward, Alex continued.

'And you've been here ever since?' she asked. Strickland nodded.

'I met Robby's mother at college. We dated for three years, married just after we graduated. Robby's at the same college that we went to.'

'That's where he met Sarah Delafontaine,' Goren said, standing up and moving across the room. Strickland's eyes followed him.

'Yes, that's right,' the real estate agent said, allowing a frosty note to climb into his tone. Alex put her cup down.

'You didn't approve of Sarah?' she asked. Strickland pursed his already thin lips.

'No, she wasn't... _appropriate_ for Robby. She was studying a music major when they met. She had a lovely voice. I heard she was being offered a lucrative record deal, but was made to put off taking it by her priest.'

Goren was examining a photo that was sitting on a side cabinet.

'What was Robby like as a child?' he asked. Strickland shrugged.

'Quiet boy, never went out much. Very close to his mother. I fail to see what that has to do with Robby's involvement in Sarah's death,' Strickland argued. Both Alex and Bobby snapped their heads up.

'So you knew Sarah was dead,' Alex asked slowly. Strickland tightened his grip on the china cup.

'Yes, I knew. Robby came home and told his mother and I that something terrible had happened to her.'

'When was this?' Goren asked. Strickland shrugged.

'A day or so ago. I can't remember.'

Goren shot Alex his _It's-time-to-go_ look. Alex stood up.

'Thanks Mr Strickland, you've been very helpful. We'll keep you informed of the investigation,' Alex said professionally. Goren stepped away from the photo and headed towards the door. _Any second now..._ Alex thought. Goren stopped. _Here we go,_ Alex thought smugly.

'Your family... d-do you ever go to church?' Goren asked. Strickland looked in disbelief at him, glanced at Alex, then back to Goren.

'My family are staunch Catholics, Detective Goren. We've attended the same church since we moved to NYC.'

'And which one was that?'

'The Catholic Church down on fifth avenue. Big cathedral. Can't miss it.'

'What's the Father's name?'

Strickland's face darkened. He stood up and began to pace.

'We just had a new priest inducted. Unfortunately, the last one was accused of child molestation and was excommunicated from the church. The allegations were never proven, but still...'

'His name?'

Strickland looked up.

'Ian Rogers.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Coincidence, my foot,' Alex grumbled as she jogged to keep pace with her partner back to the SUV. Bobby whirled around and Alex almost smashed into his chest.

'This is it, this is what Maria wanted me to find. I can't believe I didn't see it before,' he muttered, running a hand anxiously through his hair. Alex looked at him exasperatedly.

'Bobby? A little insight would be useful!' she said. Goren looked down at her.

'Think hypothetical for a moment, Eames. What if Robby had been abused by this priest as a child? But, as an only child and being gay, he enjoyed it and convinced himself that he was in love with him,' Bobby said, eyes glittering. Alex opened her mouth.

'Gay? What do you mean...?' she stuttered.

'What if Robby would do anything for this priest? His family are staunch Catholics, he's always in church. The priest decides to use this to his advantage, He starts extorting money from the boy,' Bobby continued, unaware that Eames had asked him a question.

'Then what?'

'Then, the church gets wind of this operation and excommunicates him. The family continues going to church and Robby loses his opportunity to meet with his lover. So Rogers puts him in touch with Sarah Delafontaine, an aspiring singer, who attends his new denomination and who he _knows_ is single. That gives Strickland the excuse to go to the church,' Bobby continues, hands waving above his head. Alex watched him curiously.

'Then Robby pulls a few of his parents' influential strings and offers to help Sarah get a record deal. Rogers throws Sarah off the scent of his extortion by trying to stop her taking the deal,' Alex theorised. Bobby nodded.

'But how does that link them to the murder?' Alex wondered aloud. Bobby scratched his head, then waved his hand.

'Delafontaine was in love with Strickland. Maybe he felt something for her. Maybe she stumbled across his secret and threatened to tell his parents. Rogers gets mad at this and threatens the boy. If he doesn't cut all contact with her, he'll kill her himself _and _dump Strickland.'

'So to stop her spilling the beans and save his own relationship, he picks her up from practice, he stages a fight and he kills her. Rogers doesn't record the boy being at the church, because he needs him out of prison,' Alex continued. Bobby opened the door and got in the car. Alex followed him in and started the engine.

'Well, at least he needs him out of prison long enough to get out of the country,' Alex murmured. Bobby shot her a look.

'You think he might?'

'Maybe.'

Bobby sat back in his seat and stroked his chin slowly. This was a tricky one.

'That's a heck of a lot of "maybes" running around, Eames,' he muttered as she pulled out of the short road.

'Deakins is going to want solid evidence. So is Carver. You can't do an arraignment on "maybe".'

Eames sat tapping the steering wheel at the lights. She turned to her partner.

'I think it's time to interrogate,' she murmured. Bobby nodded.

'I think you're right,' he replied.


	6. Chapter Six: Double Date

Law & Order CI: Redemption Song Part Six.

**A/N**: You all know who you are, thanks to everyone for their kind reviews. It's been a real pleasure writing for such a fantastic audience. I'm glad everyone loves this story and I'm terribly sorry if you have all been waiting for Chapter Six impatiently. For the fans of 'Goren Withdrawals', another instalment _is_ in the works, but to make it easier for me, I'd be interested in e-mails about the withdrawals and fanatical behaviour experienced by some of you!

Anyway, without further ado, I present chapter six of _Redemption Song_. For all of you who THINK you know who the murderer is... you're wrong.

The LOCI characters are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. I own the rest. _Redemption Song_ is owned by Stevie Wonder. Congrats to BSB for their debut at #1 in the Australian ARIA charts. Well done and what an incredible album.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex parked the SUV outside headquarters at four-thirty. Bobby shrugged into his jacket and looked at her.

'You doing anything tonight?' he asked mildly. Alex blushed. Bobby grinned.

'You're going on a date, aren't you? One of those guys you met at that speed dating thing,' he laughed. Alex thumped his shoulder, causing him to wince.

'Alright, I give!' Bobby moaned. Alex nodded and got out of the car smoothly, trying to hide her blushing face. She didn't dare tell Bobby he was right.

As they made their way up to MCS, Bobby turned to Alex in the lift.

'So what's his name?' he asked inquisitively. Alex sighed.

'Bobby, I'm not playing twenty questions right now.'

'Come on, let Big Brother Bobby in on the secret.'

'Goren! It's none of your business!'

The pair stepped out of the elevator, squabbling like children. Maria looked up from her laptop.

'Hey, you two! Over here!' she shouted, flagging the arguing partners down. Bobby walked over in a dramatic huff, while Alex had her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

'What have you got for us?' Goren asked, leaning against her desk. Maria tapped at her keyboard.

'Well, I didn't find much, but I dug up the legal files on Rogers' lawsuits,' she replied, clicking open a file on the left-hand side of the screen. Goren frowned at the screen. He hated computers.

'Ian Rogers, former catholic priest, was acquitted on three charges of child molestation. Prosecution did not have sufficient evidence to mount a substantial case against the defendant, as none of the children supposedly molested were willing to testify.'

'Sounds like the defendant didn't need defending after all,' Alex muttered. Maria shot a look at her aunt, then scrolled down.

'Rogers was demoted from his post at his local church and was soon excommunicated. He changed denominations and rose to priesthood in the Anglican Church,' Bobby read aloud.

'So Rogers keeps in touch with Strickland, tells him where he's been re-instated, hooks him with a girlfriend and then decides to skip the country?' Maria asked, looking up. Goren rubbed his chin, eyes still on the screen.

'There's something missing. I know what it is, but I can't see it,' he murmured. Maria stretched and looked at the clock.

'I know what's missing. What's missing is us clocking off and going home,' she laughed. Alex and Bobby looked at each other and burst out laughing as well.

'A point well taken, sweetheart,' Bobby said.

'Let's hit the road.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex brushed her hair for what felt like the thirtieth time that evening. Running her hands along the smooth lines that the conservative black dress she was wearing created, she nodded approvingly at her reflection in the mirror. _It'll do_, she thought. As she reached for her cell, it began to ring.

Alex didn't even need to look at the number.

'What do you want Bobby? You already know I'm going on a date,' she said exasperatedly as she answered the phone. The line crackled.

'...I know, but I was wondering if...'

'If _what_, Bobby?'

'If we could make it a double-date. It's my six-month anniversary and I want to celebrate it with my _friends_. Come on, Alex, even _you_ know it's a big achievement to spend six months _working_ with me, let alone _date_ me,' Bobby said.

Alex grinned. He was _so_ right.

'So?' Bobby's voice echoed out of the receiver.

'So what?'

'So can Maria and I come with you?'

Alex sighed. She knew it was just a ploy so that he could keep an eye on her.

'Sure. Why not. I'm meeting Daniel at seven-thirty at the diner down the street from my apartment,' she sighed.

'Great, I'll tell Maria to get ready.'

'Oh, Bobby?'

'Yeah?'

'Wear something _comfortable_. You're not going to work.'

'So no suit?'

'Absolutely.'

The line went dead. Alex smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'For heaven's sake, Bobby, we're going to a _diner_! Not to a restaurant!' Maria sighed as Bobby Goren picked through a small collection of sweaters. He peeked over his shoulder. Maria was already dressed in a cerise, long sleeved tee and a pair of embroidered jeans. _Easy for her to say_, he thought huffily. _She'd look good in a paper bag..._

Goren settled on a burgundy polo neck and a pair of dark denim jeans that he had dug out of his closet. He pulled the sweater over his head and presented himself for inspection before his fiance. Maria rubbed her chin with the index finger of her left hand, a cheeky glint in her eye.

'Well? How's this?' he asked her, turning slowly so she could see him from all angles. Maria grinned.

'I think you should turn around again. I didn't see your butt in those jeans for long enough,' she laughed. Goren scowled.

'This is important to me, now tell me, what do you think?' he asked. Maria turned and went into their bedroom for a moment. She came out, rubbing her hands together.

'Come here,' she instructed. Goren inched cautiously forward. Maria leapt at his hair, rubbing in the gel and slicking his curls back at the sides. She stepped back and admired her handiwork.

'Now _that _is perfection!' she said proudly. Goren caught sight of himself in the mirror. A small curl fell roguishly down on his forehead. He grinned.

_Not bad at all_, he thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Daniel sat nervously at a table near the back in Jimmy's, the small diner that Alex had suggested they go to. He had pinched himself when he had received her e-mail, hardly daring to believe that such a woman would be interested in him. But he had e-mailed her back during her lunch break and they had arranged to meet at Jimmy's that night. But even still, Daniel was nervous.

It didn't help when a six foot four man and a five foot four woman walked in. The man was handsome in a olde-charm sort of way. He wore a burgundy sweater and dark jeans. The woman accompanying him was tiny in comparison, but nonetheless was pretty, wearing a dark pink tee and brushed jeans. They were obviously looking for someone. The tall man spotted Daniel and strode over to his table. Daniel shook behind his menu.

'Excuse sir, are you waiting for Alex Eames?' the man rumbled. Daniel gulped.

'Sh-sure, w-who are you?' Daniel asked, a lot more bravely than he felt. The tall guy laughed, a deep, thundering sound..

'Don't look as though I'm going to kill you. I'm Bob Goren, Eames' partner at MCS. This is my fiance, Maria. Maria is Eames' niece,' Goren said, extending a hand in friendship. Daniel took it cautiously and shook Goren's hand. Bobby thought better of pumping the frightened date's hand and jerking his arm out it's socket. Bobby and Maria sat down at the table. Maria smiled at Daniel, who visibly relaxed.

'Forgive my fiance, he's a little boisterous sometimes,' Maria said warmly. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. At least Alex's niece was little more subdued.

'You never told us your name, sir,' Maria continued. Daniel brought his mind back to the present.

'I didn't? Oh, sorry. Burfield, Daniel Burfield,' Daniel said, shaking hands with Maria. The young detective smiled winningly. Goren watched her. _Damn, she's good_, he thought, but said nothing. Maria picked up the glass in front of her.

'So Daniel, what do you do for a living?' she asked.

'I work as a software writer for Microsoft,' Daniel said without a second's hesitation. Bobby had to stop his mouth dropping open. _She doesn't even use a standard interrogation method and everyone's just willing to open up and tell her their life's story!_ he thought, amazed. Maria smiled politely.

'I bet that's _fascinating_. I work with my aunt and fiance at the major case squad. I'm a junior detective there.'

'Really? You seem young to be a detective, Miss Eames.'

'Well, you see I was transferred from Australia,' Maria began, but stopped short. Bobby snapped his head up and followed her gaze to the door where her aunt stood, dressed in the black dress he knew so well.

'Hey, Eames! We're over here!' he shouted, determined to embarrass her. Unfortunately, Alex was used to his shenanigans and simply moved swiftly to the table and sat next to her date.

'Hi, I see you the place and _these two_ alright,' she said, indicating her partner and niece. Daniel smiled weakly.

'Yes, your niece was just telling me that she was transferred from Australia,' Daniel said. Alex looked at Maria.

'So you two are getting along famously? Should we order, then?' she asked. Bobby and Maria nodded. For the remainder of the night, under the eagle-eye of Alex, Bobby made friendly conversation with Daniel and found him to be a very gentlemanly person. At the end of the meal, the group stood up and exited the diner. At the door, Daniel wrapped an arm around Alex's waist. Bobby visibly stiffly. Maria squeezed his hand gently and he relaxed.

'I'll take Alex home, my car is nearby,' Daniel said cheerfully. Bobby forced a smile and nodded.

'Sure, just take care of her man. Or I _will_ hunt you down,' he growled. Daniel laughed nervously, unsure whether it was a threat or a joke.

The couples said their farewells and parted ways. As they made their way back to Bobby's apartment, Maria cleared her throat.

'You need to back off, Bobby,' she said quietly. Bobby looked at her.

'What do you mean, back off?'

'You were ready to kill that guy. There was nothing wrong with him,' Maria said, looking up at her fiance, a serious look in her eyes. Bobby took a defensive position.

'Alex is my partner, Maria. I care about her and I just want to see that she gets only the best,' he said sulkily. Maria's eyes narrowed.

'Goren, I'm telling you, my aunt can look after herself. You don't need to play the hero all the time,' she said softly. Bobby felt a jolt. Maria _never_ called him Goren. She was mad at him. VERY mad.

'Look, Maria, I'm sorry...' Bobby began, but Maria had started walking away. He hung his head in shame and jogged after her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Daniel pulled up outside Alex's apartment and unbuckled his seatbelt, got out and opened her door for her. Alex smiled to herself as she got out of the car. _Now this is how a lady likes to be treated_, she thought as she reached into her handbag for her keys. Daniel smiled shyly at her.

'I hope you had a good time tonight,' he said softly. Alex looked at him.

'Oh Daniel, of course I did! You have _no_ idea how good it is to get out like this,' she said, omitting the fact that she rarely went out anywhere that wasn't to the bar after work with Bobby and/or Maria.

Daniel walked her to the front door of her apartment block. Alex smiled at him.

'Thanks again, Daniel. I'd like to see you again,' she said. Daniel smiled.

'Me too, Alex,' he said and turned around, walking back to his car. _No kiss on the first date_, Alex thought, smiling to herself. She watched Daniel unlock his car and wave from the street. She waved back and unlocked her door, a warm feeling in her stomach.

As soon as she got inside her door, her cell started ringing. Alex flipped it open.

'Eames here.'

'So did he kiss you?'

Alex sighed and slumped down in a nearby chair.

'Bobby, don't you have a life? I distinctly remember you _having_ a relationship of your own to worry about.'

The line crackled. Alex felt her stomach drop.

'Bobby, what's happened?'

'Well... you see... I...' came Bobby's voice, but he stopped and sighed. Alex rubbed her forehead.

'Let me guess; you did something incredibly stupid and Maria is mad at you, now you're worried that you've ruined all chance of marrying her,' Alex said, like she had done before.

'Yeah, something like that.'

'What did you say to her? Maria doesn't get offended easily.'

'It was more what I did.'

'Then what did you do?'

'Well, I... see, I get... _over-_protective.'

_Understatement of the century_.

'And Maria noticed that I would've killed that guy if he had even lifted his spoon wrong.'

_And that's different to any other day... how?_

'Then Maria got mad and said that I should stop trying to play the hero all the time, that you can handle yourself.'

_She has a point there_.

'What do you think?'

Alex rubbed her forehead.

'I think you should go and apologise to your wife-to-be, get into bed with her and show her how sorry you are. I also think that it's almost one o'clock in the morning and that we have work tomorrow, so I'm going to go and get some sleep. Goodnight, Bobby.'

'Goodnight, Eames,' Bobby's voice crackled.

The line went dead.


	7. Chapter Seven: Misconceptions

Law & Order CI: Redemption Song Part Seven.

**A/N**: You all know who you are, thanks to everyone for their kind reviews. 95 hits since this story has been up. I'm glad everyone loves this story and I'm terribly sorry if you have all been waiting for me to update impatiently. For the fans of 'Goren Withdrawals', another instalment _is_ in the works, but to make it easier for me, I'd be interested in e-mails about the withdrawals and fanatical behaviour experienced by some of you!

Anyway, without further ado, I present chapter seven of _Redemption Song_. For all of you who THINK you know who the murderer is... you're wrong.

The LOCI characters are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. I own the rest. _Redemption Song_ is owned by Stevie Wonder. Congrats to BSB for their debut at #1 (Incomplete) in the Australian ARIA charts. Well done and what an incredible album (#6, come ON, Australia!).

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Bobby switched off his cell and breathed slowly. Alex was right, as usual. She always was. What he had to do was apologise to Maria before he bungled things further.

'Bobby?'

Bobby swivelled his head around and saw Maria standing in the doorway, holding two steaming mugs. She crossed the floor and handed him one, containing frothy hot chocolate, settling down beside him in silence. Bobby cupped his hands around the mug and looked sheepishly sideways at Maria.

'Maria, I... I didn't mean to,' Goren began, but Maria held up a hand to silence him.

'_I'm_ sorry Bobby. I'm sorry for flying off the handle when I had no right to. I have a very short temper and should learn to control it,' she murmured. Bobby gripped the mug tightly, afraid he was going to drop it out of sheer shock.

'Did you just apologise?' he asked incredulously. Maria shrugged.

'Aunt Alex is your partner. It's been a long time since I've had to work with one, so I guess I forgot how close a partnership can get. You and Aunty are so close, you could be the same person. I tend to forget that sometimes and only see the two different people,' Maria continued, an ashamed look on her face. Bobby breathed slowly, then asked the question that had been playing on his mind.

'Would you tell me about David?' he asked softly. The room went silent, then Maria began to speak.

'When I turned eighteen, I began working for Brisbane Homicide. It wasn't exactly the adventure-filled job I had been looking for, nor did it pay very well. So I put in for a transfer to Sydney Homicide. That's where and when I met David Callea. Oh, he was nice enough, for sure, but something just didn't strike me as being right with him. We had a pretty rocky start. He didn't like me anymore than I liked him. However, when we were working on the Birds Of Prey case, we got close. Too close. That's how we ended up together.'

'Things didn't work out?' Bobby asked. Maria shook her head sadly.

'Obviously not. Six months after we began dating and we were living together, I discovered him shooting up in the bathroom. I turned him in and his badge was revoked. We split up and I was promoted to Junior Detective. That's when Aunt Alex wrote to me.'

'Why _did _you take the posting over here?' Bobby quizzed. Maria chuckled.

'Aunt Alex sent me a _very_ persuasive letter. Said that she was working for NY's MCS and that she was getting paid well for it. She also said that there was an opening for a junior detective and that I should think about sending my resume over. Then she gave me the deciding factor.'

'Which was?'

'That her MCS partner was none other than the famous Robert O. Goren, senior detective and methodologist extraordinaire. Not only that, he was single and hot, too. She even sent me a photo,' Maria dug the battered photo out of her bag. Goren stared. It was an old photo of him and Eames; in better times before the weight of the job had settled in. He handed it back to her.

'And you kept that photo? You came to New York for me?'

Maria blushed.

'I'll understand if this means that you don't want me here anymore,' she said, starting to get up. Bobby just smiled softly at her and wrapped her in a bear-hug. Maria snuggled into him as he stroked her hair.

'On the contrary, sweetheart. I would have you nowhere else.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Alex arrived at work the following day, it was pretty obvious that Maria and Bobby had 'made up'. For one thing, he was hanging off her every word and looking down at her with puppy-dog eyes. He was smiling; something that the great detective rarely ever did on the job. Maria herself was rather giggly this morning, allowing her hands to trail themselves over the lines and curves of Bobby's face and gently stroking his long arms absently. Eames simply smiled at the pair's antics. _Ah, the memories_, Eames thought as she seated herself at her desk and pulled out the Delafontaine file. She smiled as she remembered her husband and the way she used to touch him after they had made up after an argument.

Bobby left his bride's side and dumped his weight into his chair and gave Eames a piercing look. Without bothering to look up, Eames simply turned a page of the file and said simply,

'What is it, Bobby?'

Bobby grinned childishly at the predictability of his actions.

'So how did last night go?'

Alex looked up at the remark. Bobby knew that this was the closest thing to a rise that he was ever likely to get out of his partner.

'Well?' he pressed. Alex returned her steely gaze to the file in front of her.

'Daniel dropped me home. Nothing more,' she said simply. Bobby realised she wasn't lying. She wasn't trying to cover anything up, or hide anything from him, so he dropped the matter. Alex's word as good as an oath from her. He tilted his head slightly to read the name on the file.

'Delafontaine? You just re-capping the evidence?' he asked. Alex scratched her head.

'Kind of. There's something off about this case. I don't like the smell of it.'

'No wonder. I don't like the smell of off-things either,' Bobby quipped. Alex stared at him.

'Cut the humour, Mr. Sarcasm. You said it yourself. There's something missing.'

Bobby reached for his copy of the file and re-read it to himself. He looked up at Alex.

'Can we go talk to Delafontaine's sister again? I have a few questions for her.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Angel was less nervous this time. In fact, she appeared to be very smug. Goren moved around the lounge, picking up various knick-knacks and examining them, before replacing them where he found them. Angel's eyes were trained on him as he glided around like an over-sized bat.

'So Miss... Delafontaine,' Goren began, eyeing a snow-globe with a deer inside of it. He picked it up and tipped it over, allowing the flakes to swirl around the figure. He appeared to be fascinated by it. Angel watched him disdainfully.

'Yeah?'

'You and your sister, you weren't close at all?' Goren asked, replacing the globe and moving on to another item in the room. Angel snorted.

'I didn't want anything to do with that upstart. Of course, Mom _loved_ her precious Sarah, so I was shunted to the back of the line. Dad tended to love me more than Mom ever did.'

Goren looked up.

'So... w-what was it like at church?'

'The bitch got all the attention, because she was louder and higher than everyone else. Father Rogers picked her over everyone else to lead the choir. Bloody cow was next in line for a record deal, wasn't she?'

'Was she?' Eames piped up. Angel shot her a look.

'Hillsong had her lined up for a CD later this year. They're only one of _the_ biggest gospel music record companies in the _world_. She was moving to Australia to record with some of the biggest gospel singers around. Some guy came to our church and recognised her from some gig we had played and offered to sign her. Father Rogers begged her not to go.'

'What about Robby Strickland?'

Angel shrugged indifferently.

'They had broken up by then. I saw them at college, but they were back at church on the Sunday, all close and cuddly.'

'Thanks, Angel. We'll call you if we need further information,' Goren replied and made for the door. Eames got up from the chair she had been sitting in and began to walk out as Goren whirled around.

'Angel, one more thing. How well did you know Robby Strickland?'

Angel grinned sadistically.

'Putting it bluntly, Detective, I know him well enough to know that he wasn't good for my sister.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Goren sat in the SUV, waiting for Eames to come back from Angel's front door, his cell began to ring. He looked puzzled at the number on the screen:

**MARIA EAMES** – **WORK**

_Why on earth would she be ringing be from there?_ he thought as he flipped it open.

'Bobby here, what's up sweetheart?'

'Bobby, we have a rather large problem, honey.'

'What is it? Caterer pulled out? Florist unavailable?'

'Very funny, Bobby but no, it's worse than that. I'm afraid it's about the case you're on.'

Goren sat up straight, colour draining from his face.

'What's happened?'

'We just received a call from Strickland here at the precinct. He's been taken hostage at the church.'

'We'll be over there in five,' Goren said stiffly and flipped the cell shut. When Eames returned to the vehicle, he was shrugging into one of the two bullet-proof vests they kept in the back of the car and had his pre-loaded glock out on the roof of the car.

'What's happened?' Eames asked as her partner tossed her a vest. Goren gave her a grave look.

'I think we've been barking up the wrong tree,' he said seriously.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Where do you think you're going?' Deakins asked lazily as Maria sped past him, clipping up her vest and checking that her glock was loaded.

'I'm going to the church, where did you think I was going, all suited up like this? A funeral?' Maria asked, slightly incredulous.

'Actually, yes. Your own. Maria, you might be the star young detective, but I make the calls around here. Detective Eames and Goren are headed over there right now, so what's the point? You busted Gotham, you got yourself shot. I will not put your life in danger again,' Deakins said firmly. Maria looked at him kindly, batting her dark lashes.

'With all due respect, Captain, I wouldn't have joined MCS if I hadn't thought that I was going to lay my life on the line for justice,' she said quietly. Deakins smiled.

'You know, you remind me of someone. Someone that had the same audacity as you when he first arrived here,' her captain said. Maria cocked her head to the side.

'You sir?' she asked. Deakins shook his head.

'Close, but no banana. No, I was thinking of a certain detective who had his affections won by our new junior detective,' Deakins replied. Maria glowed with pride.

'Then you understand why I had to go after Goren,' she said. Deakins turned his back.

'I can't see what you're doing. I didn't hear what you just said. Weren't you out on patrol or some...' Deakins began but stopped when he heard the clattering of fast-falling footsteps headed to the lift. He smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Goren and Eames screeched to a halt outside the church. Glocks raised, they rounded on the door.

'Come on out with your hands up!' Goren yelled. The silence that reigned inside the church echoed in his ears.

'I said come out! This is Detective Goren and Detective Eames! A recovery squad is also here!' he shouted, taking the safety catch off his glock. From inside the church came a quiet voice.

'I know who you are, detective. There's no need to shout and there's no need to lie. I know that you are here only with your lovely partner and there is no task force,' the voice replied to the demands. Eames looked at Goren.

'How would you know? You can't see outside!'

'On the contrary, Detective Eames. I _can_ see you outside, which is also how I know that there is no force outside. There is only you and your partner. Now, why don't you come inside and we can discuss this like grown-ups.'

Goren nodded at Eames. The pair kicked open the heavy doors to the church and blundered inside, guns raised.

'FREEZE!' Goren yelled, then stopped. It wasn't Rogers holding the gun to the hostage's head.

It was Robby Strickland.


	8. Chapter Eight: 'Tis Better To Have Loved

Law & Order CI: Redemption Song Part Eight.

**A/N**: You all know who you are, thanks to everyone for their kind reviews. I'm glad everyone loves this story and I'm terribly sorry if you have all been waiting for me to update impatiently. For the fans of 'Goren Withdrawals', another instalment _is_ in the works, but to make it easier for me, I'd be interested in e-mails about the withdrawals and fanatical behaviour experienced by some of you!

Anyway, without further ado, I present chapter eight of _Redemption Song_. This is the exciting chapter!

The LOCI characters are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. I own the rest. _Redemption Song_ is owned by Stevie Wonder. Can't wait for Guy Sebastian's gospel album...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Eames faltered and lowered her gun slightly.

'_You?_ How can it be you?' she asked desperately. Goren held steady, his gun perfectly level. Strickland grinned psychotically.

'Ask your partner here,' he said quietly. Eames looked at Goren.

'_Please_, fill me in. I think I've lost the plot a little bit here,' she asked. Goren narrowed his eyes, gun still aimed at Strickland.

'It should have been obvious from the start. It really should have. But I was blind, I didn't see...'

'BOBBY! Please, a straight answer would be nice!'

'Strickland is _not_ gay. He never was. He simply used being a socio-introvert to his advantage. He was at church with Rogers, along with the Delafontaine kids. Strickland's parents are racist, so kept away from the Delafontaines. When Rogers was accused of child molestation and changed denominations, Strickland went with him but never told his parents. Strickland knew that Rogers _was_ gay and became friends with him. Rogers set him up with Delafontaine.'

'But why would Rogers set him up with Sarah?' Eames asked. Goren shook his head.

'Strickland was _meant_ to be set up with Sarah, but he never wanted anything from her. It wasn't Sarah he was after at all. But Sarah ended up with him. Poor girl,' Goren said, cocking the gun at Strickland, who was still smiling.

'I bet she didn't even know how you set her up.'

'No, she never did. She thought that I was stealing the money from my parent's account to go with her to Australia. She never guessed,' Strickland replied calmly, his gun still pointed at the weeping priest's head.

'But _you_ did. I wonder how you did it?'

'I'll tell you. We went to Angel today, asked her a few questions. It was the last thing that she said that told me that we were barking up the wrong tree.'

'And what was that?'

'She said "I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't good for my sister". That's when I realised that it wasn't you who murdered her. You were only embezzling money from your parents' account. Angel murdered Sarah, didn't she?'

'Very perceptive, Detective Goren. Yes, dear Angel _did_ murder her sister. Again, I... persuaded her to do it. Angel and I have been friends for years, against the _better_ judgement of my parents. When I started seeing Sarah, it was then that we decided that we couldn't be just friends. Of course, my parents were _furious_ that I was seeing Sarah, let alone being friends with her sister. So I staged the break-up. When Sarah realised that I had done it to be with her sister, she threatened to tell my parents. Well, I couldn't let _them_ find out. They would have checked their accounts, realised that I had been stealing a considerable sum each week and have taken me to court. So I told Angel and agreed with her that it would be for the best if Sarah _died_.

After a choir rehearsal one night, Angel staged a fight with her sister and murdered her. Unfortunately, Father Rogers here walked in and witnessed the murder. However, he is morally and legally bound to his confidentiality agreement. He swore never to tell, but just in case,' Strickland trailed off and looked down at the frail man.

'Please, Robby, you _don't_ have to do this,' Rogers pleaded with him. Robby shook his head.

'I'm afraid I do, Father. After I kill you, I'm going to kill these two detectives and then I'm going to kill Angel.'

'But _why_?'

'Angel was plain and simply a means to an end. She was an excellent front to my plan. If found out, I could simply say that we were planning to run away and get married overseas. But now that I have the money and my plane ticket, I no longer need a front, so now, dear Father, I believe it is time for you to meet your maker,' Strickland said politely and cocked the gun. Rogers wept and murmured a prayer.

'STOP!'

The shout came from the rear of the church. Strickland looked up as Bobby looked past his shoulder. Angel stood squarely under the archway to the doors.

'Just a front?' Angel sobbed incredulously. Strickland grinned and raised the gun.

'Just a front,' he said and fired it. Angel dropped to the floor as the gunshot echoed around the church. Goren sprang towards Robby.

'YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!' he roared, but Robby was faster. With lightning reflexes, he aimed under his left arm (the arm locked around Rogers' neck) and fired a second shot.

It was a moment before Bobby realised that he wasn't breathing. He crashed to the polished floor with a colossal thud and felt the excruciating pain ricocheting through his chest and out into his limbs. His glock went spinning out of his hand and across the floor. The room flickered in and out of his vision.

'Eames...' he struggled to say, as someone dashed past him. The room went dark.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alexandra Eames watched in horror as her partner fell haphazardly to the floor, his gun slipping out of his reach. She raised her gun and...

A third gunshot. Eames looked at her gun. Strickland fell to the floor, a bullet between his eyes. Rogers scrambled out of reach. She turned slowly, breathing steadily.

Maria stood behind her, glock raised and barrel smoking.

'_That_ was for my boyfriend, you **sorry** bastard,' she growled, lowering her gun. Eames whipped out her cell and dialled 911 as Maria dashed around to Bobby's neck and felt for a pulse. He groaned, struggling to say a name but falling short. Maria looked up, terrified.

'If they don't get here soon, we're going to lose him,' Maria said quietly. Eames felt the warmth drain from her face as she clutched the phone.

'Please,' she croaked to the operator,

'_Please_ let them get here soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Deakins arrived on site, ten minutes after Maria had called the precinct to let him know that Bobby had been shot by Strickland, he found both Eames senior and junior huddled in a corner as Angel Delafontaine was lifted into the rear of the ambulance. The captain of the MCS made his way carefully over to the family.

'I know it's hard, but can you two explain what happened here?' he asked. Maria rubbed her Aunt's back.

'Just tell him slowly,' she whispered. Eames choked on her words. Slowly, she recited to Deakins the detail of what had just happened.

'... then Maria showed up and shot Strickland just after he shot... he shot...' Eames choked, angrily brushing away the tears that were falling thick and fast. Maria held her aunt tightly as Eames cried. Deakins nodded and stood up.

'I can only... pray that Goren makes it through this,' he said quietly, looking around the church then back at his detectives. Maria looked up; her eyes puffy, red but with cold-steel determination set behind them. Deakins swallowed.

'For all our sakes,' he finished gravely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'What I don't understand,' Eames said as Maria drove her to the hospital that, six months earlier, Maria herself had lain injured in, 'is who murdered the second girl?'

'That's the easy part,' Maria said as they pulled into the car park.

'From what you told me, it was Angel.'

'How did you work that one out?'

'Aunty, I didn't study Bobby's methods at university for no particular reason. Angel killed her sister for Robby, but deep down she had this smouldering hate for everyone who overlooked her. When Darla was made lead after Sarah's death, Angel vented her rage on Darla, who made an excellent substitute for her recently deceased sister.'

Eames shrugged. It made perfect sense now, but she still didn't see the logic and reasoning behind it.

'You have no idea how much you are like Bobby,' she murmured. As they got out of Maria's holden and made their way up the steps to the local hospital, Eames recognised a familiar face.

'Daniel!' she exclaimed. Daniel smiled wearily.

'I heard on the news that your partner had been shot,' he said, as Alex threw her arms around him.

'I'm sorry, Alex. I wish there was something I could do.'

Maria moved silently passed her aunt and into the hospital. It hadn't changed since she had last been there; the same cold, grey walls, the same receptionist. Maria leant over the counter.

'Excuse me, could you please tell me where Robert Goren has been taken?' Maria asked quietly. The girl behind the desk shrugged.

'Close family only. Detective Goren's being prepped for surgery. He came in through Emergency, so I can't promise you he's going to be okay. Are you close family?'

'I'm his fiance.'

The girl raised her eyebrows and sighed.

'I'm not sure if I can let you through, ma'am. It's supposed to be his close family only,' she replied in a nasal voice. Maria slammed her hand down on the desk.

'BUT BOBBY _HAS_ NO CLOSE FAMILY! DON'T YOU GET IT? MY AUNT AND I ARE ALL HE HAS!' she shouted. The girl sat up straight.

'Umm, okay, well, Detective Robert O. Goren is in ICU, room three, under careful surveillance, not to be disturbed...' the receptionist read quickly from the file she had snatched up. Maria turned as Alex walked in with Daniel.

'ICU, room three,' Maria said, before dashing up the stairs. Eames looked at Daniel and sighed tiredly.

'Here we go again,' she whispered and leant against him for support.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Maria stood outside the room, deep in thought with her arms crossed tightly over her vest-clad chest. She hadn't bothered to take it off when Strickland had dropped to the floor. She had overheard at the church that she had shot him dead. The young detective felt a grim smile creep across her face then disappear just as quickly. It would serve the bastard right for shooting her Bobby...

Maria looked through the thick glass at Bobby's silhouette. Her hubby-to-be was connected to several machines... _life support systems_, she thought, fighting back the tears that rose to her eyes. Six months ago she herself had been wired up to the computers that were currently keeping Bobby alive. Six months ago, it had been him, standing where she was standing now, watching the person he loved dying slowly from a bullet wound. Now six months later, he was in the position she had been and it was all her fault. It was everything she could do to fight back the incredible, painful sadness that washed over her time and time again.

_If only I had got there sooner_... Maria thought to herself. _If only I had shot Strickland before Bobby had begun running towards him_...

'It's not your fault,' came the soft voice from beside her. Maria looked up. Captain Deakins stood quietly beside her, arms folded in a similar position and eyes firmly locked on Bobby's reclining form. Maria quickly wiped at her eyes, trying to appear professional.

'Captain... I didn't hear you come up, sir, I...'

'I daresay you didn't, Eames. But it wasn't your fault.'

'Sir, I...'

Deakins looked down at her softly yet firmly.

'You blame yourself. In time, you might even blame your aunt for not having the reflexes to shoot Strickland before you did. But I'm telling you, in that situation, it was incredible that you didn't hit Rogers,' he said. Maria looked back at Bobby. The doctors began to shift the equipment to take him into emergency surgery.

'Above all things, Goren wouldn't and doesn't blame you or your aunt for what happened today,' Deakins said quietly, as the medical team wheeled Detective Robert Goren through the doors of surgery.

'I don't want to lose him,' Maria whispered. This time, she didn't fight the tears that fell swiftly down her cheeks. Deakins put an arm around her shoulders, allowing Maria Eames to cry as Alex and Daniel arrived quietly. The captain of MCS looked into Alex's crest-fallen face, saw her clutching at her boyfriend's shirt and sighed.

'None of us do, Maria,' he said, stroking her hair.

'None of us do.'


	9. Chapter Nine: To Shoulder The Blame

Law & Order CI: Redemption Song Part Nine.

**A/N**: Geez, are you all SO gullible? Do you honestly think that **I** would kill Detective Goren off? Just before his wedding? COME ON! I might be cruel, but I'm not heartless! You can put the tissues away.

Anyway, without further ado, I present chapter nine of _Redemption Song_.

The LOCI characters are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. I own the rest. _Redemption Song_ is owned by Stevie Wonder. All references to Harry Potter are the copyright of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Can't wait for Guy Sebastian's gospel album...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next few hours were absolute hell for Maria, Deakins, Alex and Daniel. The cold steel walls of the hospital were little comfort to the small group. Deakins paced the tiled floor quietly and Alex had spent most of the time quietly crying into Daniel's shirt. Only Maria sat alone; her arms tightly crossed, eyes staring blankly ahead.

Alex looked at her niece through blood-shot eyes. She sniffed and wiped at her nose.

'She blames me, I know she does,' she whispered to Daniel. Daniel stroked her hair.

'Of course she doesn't. It wasn't your fault that Bobby was shot, it was Robby Strickland who fired the gun.'

'We both know that, but it's going through her mind: How can a top-notch cop miss a shot to a perp who fired on your partner?'

'Alex, it _isn't _your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself.'

'I can't,' Alex said, looking over at her niece.

'I can't forgive myself for what I've done to her.'

Deakins sat down next to Maria. Without shifting her gaze or moving from the desk that she was staring at, Maria said sharply;

'Any more Dumbledore-esque words of wisdom sir?'

'No, but I am thankful that you are venting on me instead of your aunt.'

'I idolised her, sir. She couldn't even bring down a teenage perp. My fabulous aunt, partner of New York's most ingenious cop couldn't even bring down a kid.'

'It happens to the best of us, Eames. As a matter of fact, it happened to me when I was a few years younger than your aunt is now. I've never seen her miss a shot before.'

'But sir, with all due respect, your niece wasn't dating your partner.'

Deakins scratched at his chin thoughtfully. _Dum-ble-dore, DUM-ble-dore..._ Maria thought to herself sarcastically. Deakins looked at the junior detective.

'True, my partner wasn't dating my niece. But Maria, you have to understand, when you've been in this job as long as I have, as long as your aunt has and as long as Bobby has, it eventually takes it's toll on you. At that point, you have to consider your options. You can either go back to work with a fresh sense of direction or you can leave.'

'Sir?'

'Yes?'

'Which one did you pick?'

Deakins smiled.

'If I had left, I wouldn't be sitting next to you right now, Eames,' he said gently. Maria grinned half-heartedly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A tired surgeon plucked off his latex gloves and pushed open the doors to the O.R., ready to face the family of the wounded cop. He didn't quite expect the group he found waiting outside. A young woman, barely out of her teens, a couple and an elderly cop who sat with his arm around the young woman waited in the otherwise empty room.

'Are you Robert Goren's family?' the doctor asked. The young woman leapt up. The older woman, her face red and blotchy from crying, looked up and gave him a watery smile.

'Close enough,' she croaked.

'How is he?'

The doctor took a deep breath.

'It was touch and go for a while. Robert isn't as hale and hearty as he used to be. If he's going to keep himself alive, he's going to have to quit smoking.'

The younger woman's face shone with relief.

'Then... does that mean...?'

The surgeon nodded.

'He came through the surgery fine. He's in recovery and is expected to make a full one.'

The younger woman swayed slightly. The old cop rushed forward and caught her as she half-collapsed, sobbing with relief. The couple on the chairs threw their arms around each other. The surgeon turned and walked back into the Operating Room, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. It was always good to give the family of a patient good news, especially when they were obviously so loved.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Maria sank onto a chair with the aid of Deakins, still sobbing in relief.

'He... he... he's al-alright,' she hiccoughed into his front. Deakins smiled tiredly.

'Yeah, he's fine. You heard the surgeon. I can't say that he'll be too impressed with being forced to give up smoking. He never had much will to quit.'

Meanwhile, Alex had her head buried in Daniel's chest.

'Thank God he's okay, thank God he's okay... I promise that I'll start going to church every Sunday,' Alex repeated over and over again as Daniel gently brushed her blonde hair away from her face.

'I'm glad your partner's fine. Come on, let's go and get something to eat down in the cafeteria,' he said softly. Alex gave him a look that plainly said _How can you be so insensitive? I'm sure that if we wait another hour out here we can get into the theatre to see Bobby_, but dropped it and followed Daniel quietly out into the corridor to wait for the lifts.

Silence again settled on Maria and Deakins' shoulders. The only sound in the cold, air-conditioned room was that of the ticking wall clock and the buzzing of the muted television set. Maria took a deep breath, stretched and rubbed her face. Deakins looked over at her.

'Why don't you go and get something to eat with Eames?' he asked softly. Maria looked tiredly at him.

'I could ask the same of you, sir,' she replied. Deakins smiled.

'Go on, I'll keep watch over the door. I'll come and get you if there's any movement inside concerning Bobby,' he said kindly. Maria stood up and stretched her aching joints. She padded quietly down the hall towards the staircase and vanished up to the next floor. Deakins got up from his chair and switched the sound back on the tiny television set that sat in the top left hand corner of the waiting room. He sat back down and listened, closing his eyes...

_'And in other news, New York's premier MCS detective, Senior Detective Robert O. Goren was shot earlier today in a downtown church. Investigators believe that Detective Goren was there answering a distress call made by a priest with partner, fellow Senior Detective Alexandra Eames. Goren was taken to hospital immediately and is currently undergoing surgery. The teenager perpetrator was apprehended by police but is thought to be dead after a three-way shooting involving a junior detective...'_

Deakins sighed. Somehow, he was _sure_ there was going to be a LOT of paperwork to be filled out after Goren returned to work...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Half an hour later, Maria sat picking at the remnants of hospital-made sushi as Alex sipped on a piping-hot instant coffee and Daniel gnawed his way through the last of his small egg sandwich. The three sat in silence, listening to an old radio that was playing tinny tunes that floated sinisterly across the empty space that filled almost the entire room. The door clicked open and Deakins looked in. Maria looked up.

'He's out. We can see him, but we can't go in just yet,' he said. Maria stood up and walked silently out. Deakins held the door open for her like a gentleman. Daniel finished his sandwich and looked at Alex.

'Well, you wanna go see him?' he asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Maria stood outside the room, watching Bobby breathe slowly and deeply. _At least_, she thought, _he's breathing on his own now. At least it isn't those rotten machines keeping him alive..._

Alex stood beside her, watching her partner's chest rise and fall rhythmically. She cleared her throat.

'I'm sorry I couldn't stop Strickland. It shouldn't have happened. If you hadn't been there, neither him nor me would have walked away from that situation.'

'Don't worry about it. I spoke to Deakins earlier. I'm over it.'

'No, I'm serious. I'm not the super-cop that you think I am, Maria. I doubt I ever was. But you... you have the makings to be the best cop that was ever on this or any force.'

Maria stared at her aunt and for the first time truly understood what she was saying. Maria dipped her head humbly, searching for words.

'Thanks,' she muttered. Eames smiled softly.

'No problem.'

Bobby stirred in his hospital bed, sending the interns into a hive of activity. Maria let a half-formed thought flit across her mind. She chuckled mischievously, causing her aunt to shoot her a look.

'What's so funny?' Alex asked her niece. Maria gave her a full-blown smile; the first since the trio had begun working the Delafontaine case, which was a miracle.

'Why do I get the feeling that Bobby is going to make it _hell_ for this staff while he's under their care?' she asked innocently. Alex grinned broadly, glancing over her shoulder at Deakins and Daniel, who were chatting casually.

'Oh, I'd say that the odds were fairly good on that score,' she replied playfully. Maria dug in her pockets and pulled out five dollars.

'Five bucks says that he has a new doctor by the end of the day.'

'Alright, but I say it's in the next five hours.'

'Deal.'

'Oh God,' Deakins sighed. Daniel grinned as the pair spit-shook on it.


	10. Chapter Ten: All's well that ends well

Law & Order CI: Redemption Song Part Ten.

A/N: Apologies to my loyal fans! I really am sorry, but I've had a BASTARD of a term at university so I'll attempt to make up for it! I said I would finish it, so here I am!

Anyway, without further ado, I present chapter ten of Redemption Song. This is the final chapter, so it won't be very long. _Angels Brought Me Here_, the song I use, was written by Jorg Eloffson and John Reid and is performed by Guy Sebastian. It is the highest selling original release by an Australian artist.

The LOCI characters are owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. I own the rest. Redemption Song is owned by Stevie Wonder. Can't wait for Guy Sebastian's gospel album... now bloody not due for release until next bloody year!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bobby's eyes flickered open. From the pain that was throbbing through him at the moment, he wasn't dead. Which meant that Eames… both of them were alive.

Bobby struggled to get up, sending the interns that were flocking around his bed into a frenzy. It also turned out to be a rather foolish idea on his part; a sharp pain stabbed at his head and almost blinded his brain. He moaned and fell back against his pillows, doctors swarming at his bedside in a flurry of sound and movement.

Maria and Eames jerked their heads up at this sudden furore.

'What's the guess that Bobby has just woken up?' Maria asked softly. Alex smiled.

'Odds are good, let the bet begin.'

They entered Bobby's room to find him being propped up on his pillows by a scared-looking young nurse who was being battered with various, ill-thought facts about Bobby's ideas to improve the hospital morgue.

'… and they really shouldn't keep the desks away from the bodies, because it's impossible for investigators to, oh, hello!' Bobby chattered as the women made their entrance, flanked by Deakins.

'How are you feeling?' Alex asked, seating herself beside her partner's bed. The young nurse scurried away, looking relieved.

'Not too bad. The doctors said that the bullet missed anything important, so I shouldn't worry about it too much.'

'But I assume they told you to take it easy?' Alex said firmly. Bobby blushed and looked around the room for support. His eyes fell on his fiancée. He smiled.

'Hey there, sweetheart,' Bobby said softly. Maria's face was washed with relief.

'Where did you come from?'

Deakins lay a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

'Goren, Maria saved you and Alex. She shot Strickland.'

Maria dropped her gaze to the floor. Bobby craned his neck so he could see his captain better.

'Shot Strickland? No, that's not possible. Alex shot Strickland, didn't she? I'm sure that's what I heard before I passed out…' Bobby said, looking at Alex. But his partner shook her head sadly.

'I hesitated. I was almost shot myself.'

Bobby craned his head back in the direction of his wife to be, who was looking sheepishly up at him, her face flushed. Deakins cleared his throat.

'Goren, I let her go. She wouldn't be left behind. She knew you were in danger and I couldn't stop her,' the captain said quietly. Bobby swallowed.

'You… you shot Strickland? How?' he stuttered, trying to make sense of it all. Maria squirmed.

'Well, you see Bobby, I worked out that Strickland had to be the killer. When the captain said that you and Aunt Alex had gone to the church to attempt to reason with Ian Rogers, I knew you were in danger. That's why I had to go. When I came in, I found you on the floor in a pool of your own blood. Aunt Alex was frozen to the spot with Strickland pointing a gun at her head. I did what any cop would do. I protected my own,' she finished, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Bobby was struck dumb for a moment, then smiled.

'Wow,' he said softly. Maria's face lit up and Deakins felt a sense of relief sweep through him. Bobby opened his arms and let his fiancée crawl up to him. He stroked her hair possessively.

'My little Eames,' he whispered. Maria looked up at him.

'Bobby?'

'Yeah?'

'You think we should go looking for a new church?'

Bobby laughed and hugged her tighter.

'I think that'd be a good idea, yeah.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The cathedral on Fifth Avenue was massive, but as Maria said, it was perfect. Even if he wasn't a Catholic. The room had been decorated with white lilies and tiny red rosebuds. They had decided against an organist, preferring instead to go with a sound engineer who promised them that she would walk down the aisle in perfection. Bobby Goren, senior detective, tapped his foot nervously at the altar and looked surreptitiously at his watch. 11:20 Am. She was late, but then the bride was always late. He looked up and out at the congregation. Deakins was in the front row, also frowning at his watch. Lewis was to his left, tapping his foot nervously and shooting looks at Goren. Bobby opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the cathedral's doors swinging open and the music beginning to play.

Maria stepped lightly over the threshold, resplendent in ivory satin and a soft, flowing veil. Alex stood slightly behind her, dressed in a flowing pale blue gown. Bobby's heart stopped beating. His wife-to-be was breath-taking.

_It's been a long and winding journey, but I'm finally here tonight  
Picking up the pieces and walking back into the light  
Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies  
There's nothing like that feeling, when I look into your eyes._

Maria was terrified. She had considered running away; right there and then, but she caught sight of Bobby. He looked just as terrified as she did. Comforted by this thought, she began the long trek down the aisle.

_My dreams came true, when I found you  
I found you, my miracle…_

'Wow, man, she's gorgeous,' Lewis whispered as the bride made her way up to the altar. Bobby, his mouth dry, nodded mutely. He'd never seen such an amazing sight.

_If you could see, what I see  
That you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you, could feel  
The tenderness I feel  
You would know, it would be clear  
That angels brought me here._

Maria reached his side and took his trembling hand gently. Bobby Goren swallowed and smiled. _Such a beautiful creature cannot possibly love me_, he thought. But the look in her eyes told him differently and they ascended the few stairs to the altar, where Father Rogers awaited them, beaming.

'Dear friends and family, we are here today to witness the marriage of two of New York's finest detectives, Maria Eames and Robert Goren,' the priest announced. Goren noticed that the music was still playing.

_Standing here before you_

_Feels like I've been born again_

_Every breath is your love_

_And every heartbeat speaks your name._

_My dreams came true_

_Right here in front of you_

_My miracle…_

The couple exchanged vows and Bobby slipped the plain gold band onto Maria's left hand. He smiled at her, slightly startled to see tears streaming down her face. He squeezed her hand gently.

From the front pew, Daniel's hand closed over Alex's, who was crying quietly and on her second box of tissues.

'Shhh, it's okay,' Daniel whispered. Alex gave him a blood-shot smile and coughed.

_If you, could see what I see,_

_That you're the answer to my prayers_

_And if you, could feel_

_The tenderness I feel_

_You would know, it would be clear_

_That Angels brought me here_

Father Rogers stepped back, smiling from ear to ear.

_My dreams came true, when I found you_

_My miracle…_

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

_If you, could see what I see,_

_That you're the answer to my prayers_

_And if you, could feel_

_The tenderness I feel_

_You would know, it would be clear_

_That Angels brought me here_

Bobby lifted the veil and leant down as his new wife wrapped her arms around his neck. This was forever and he was certainly looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Epilogue

Law & Order Criminal Intent: Redemption Song 

Author's notes.

Hey all!

Since I recently completed _Redemption Song_ (to much success, I may admit!), I thought I'd take some time out to answer some questions and fill you in about my plot arc. Hope this appeals to most of you.

Q. Who are you?

A. My real name is Gemma, although you all know me as my pen-name of Lina-Baggins. I'm 18 and was born in New Zealand. I'm now an Australian citizen and attend a local university studying microbiology.

I got into fanfic in year 10, when my friend Sheena set me up with this account. She chose the username and I liked it, so it stuck. I started with a Harry Potter fanfic, but that didn't rate so well, so I took it down.

It was many moons later that I started 'Pirates Of The Caribbean: Revenge of the Deadly Nightshade'. This got some good reviews, but I never finished it. From that time, I started watching Criminal Intent and fell in love with oddball cop Bobby Goren and the hunky actor who played him (Vincent D'Onofrio). That was the birth of my first CI fanfic, The Temptation Of Goren, originally cited to be a one-shot. It's popularity gained it a few more chapters. By that time, _Redemption Song_ was coming together in my head and I had the plot mapped out fairly well.

Thus led to _Redemption Song_'s birth and unprecedented success. People enjoyed it and hung onto every paragraph, wondering where I'd take it.

Right now, I'm in the middle of several fanfics. All I Need Is Guy can be found at www.lowie. Potter and the Heir of Hogwarts can be found here and the draft of the first chapter for 'Riddle Me This', the sequel to Redemption Song, is almost complete. Bobby and Maria Goren are returning, as are Alex Eames and Daniel Burfield.

Q. Where do your characters come from?

A. My characters are often based on real-life people. Maria was based on myself and Daniel Burfield was based on a friend of mine that I attended high school with.

Q. Are you going to write any more of 'His Childlike Protege' or 'Goren Withdrawals'?

A. Yes, I plan to add a new chapter to each of them once I have gone through the rest of my fanfics to update them. I have a bit more time now, so God willing I will continue updating them a bit more regularly.

Q. Why branch out into Harry Potter?

A. Harry Potter was where I started and I returned to it to gain an authorship with a Harry Potter fanfic site that only takes sufficiently talented writers.

Q. How much of Criminal Intent have you seen?

A. I have seen most of seasons 4 and 5, a little of 2 and 3, and am currently watching my breathlessly-purchased season 1 box set. Yippee! Goren 24/7!

Q. Do you write for people?

A. No. I'm not a professional writer, although I recently had a short story 'A Part Of The Family' published in the Neopian Times under my screen name guysebastiancrazy. I also don't write specific stories for people. Occasionally I do a fantasy fic for some one and their favourite celeb, but please don't ask me. Guy Sebastian is mine, Anthony Callea is my friend Felicity's and Vincent is shared.

Q. What songs inspire your work?

A. As you can probably guess, _Angels Brought Me Here_ is the song for the last chapter. I'd highly recommend everyone get a copy of that album,_ Just As I Am_ by Guy Sebastian. Also, _Beautiful Life_. They're both amazing testaments to Guy's talent. But here's the soundtrack to _Redemption Song_:

Angels Brought Me Here – Guy Sebastian

Redemption Song – Stevie Wonder

Story Of A Single Man – Guy Sebastian

Every Step You Take – Sting

Something Don't Feel Right – Guy Sebastian

Something To Be – Rob Thomas

Hope that answers some questions! Oh, btw, TriStateCopFan? Bobby was a failed altar boy. I took it as literary licence that Bobby wasn't a practicing catholic and therefore didn't care that they were marrying in a cathedral.


End file.
